Muppet Treasure Island
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: Adding new lines but I'm going to make Jim older and less girly I do not owe any! I used to love this movie! And muppets there so adorable! I know your suppsed to make yr own story but I like adding movies enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Muppet Treasure Island

Note: *I know I do a whole bunch of Treasure Island versions but it's my passion and I love Jim. But I will make him appear a lot older and less girly more especially I love the Muppets there so adorable! I know I use the name Alyssa a lot but it helps me think less*

The sunrise rose early for a beautiful sunny day on the hillside of the Benbow Inn. But it wasn't an early morning for Jim Hawkins and Alyssa Marie.

"James Hawkins and Alyssa Marie! You two come down here at once before the breakfast rush beats you!" His mother called up sternly. Jim groaned and folded the covers over his head. Suddenly his two best friends Rizzo and Gonzo walked in quietly and started shaking him.

"Come on enough with the beauty sleep Jim!" Gonzo shook looking out the open door afraid the innkeeper will yell again.

"You're already ravishing!" Rizzo added. Jim groaned once more about to get up then closely fell back onto his bed but Gonzo caught him.

"Oh no! I'm not getting yelled at by his mother again." Rizzo said crossing his arms.

"Common Jim! We need to wake Alyssa as well!" Rizzo complained.

"For a fourteen year old teen Jim you should've been already awake!" Gonzo told.

"I think your telling that to the wrong person Gonzo, guys like me sleep late…" Jim muttered.

"Are you sure you and Alyssa weren't sneaking out last night again?" Rizzo laughed teasingly. Gonzo laughed as well as he was struggling to straighten Jim.

"What? No! We never did that! Were just friends that's all!" Jim shot straight up at the sound of that wide awake.

"James Hawkins and Alyssa Marie!" The innkeeper barked.

"We better get her though or else she will fire her! And I don't want to loose her." Jim admitted out loud running.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. Billy Bones's tale

"Alyssa wake up its Jim! You need to wake up were late!"

"You better listen to what Jimmy says we know by experience getting yelled at by his mother is not pretty." Gonzo called.

"Ya or being smacked with a broom." Rizzo added. My eyes widened and quickly got changed. I then opened the door seeing a smiling Jim Hawkins already dressed as well.

"Morning sleepy head!" Jim greeted.

"Morning sorry I slept so late, wow you change fast." I panted as soon as I stepped out the door.

"Ya so do you." He added with a chuckle. And with that we both raced downstairs with Rizzo and Gonzo as well.

Later on at night, as people came pouring in Billy Bones a guest at the Benbow Inn began telling his tales to customers as well as Jim, me, Rizzo and Gonzo. I was cleaning mugs behind a counter listening intently.

"I was Flint's first mate that voyage. Flint new an island…that's were we buried the treasure! Gold and blood. They were Flint's trademarks. He'd leave both behind him that day." Billy bones continued after that dramatic pause. "Oh aye! Fifteen men went ashore that day…and only Flint, his own self returned." He then dumped a glass of rum in the fire. "And then old Flinty, up and died before they can go back to that cursed island! And dig up the treasure! No one knows till this day who has old Flint's old treasure map!" Bones sat down. "Now isn't that a story one to hear?" He questioned mysteriously. But nobody was really paying attention except for a couple of pigs mimicking him.

"It was at first few dozen times till we herd it." One pig laughed.

"I'll drink to that!" A voice came in. And the group laughed.

"But who has the map now huh? Some black hearted, squid sucking buccaneer? Or maybe it's our very own Jim Hawkins?" Billy Bones laughed. "Eh Jimmy?" He challenged.

"If I had the map me and my friends wouldn't be serving you rum Mr. Bones." Jim told him. Bringing him a mug.

"That's right! We'd be out searching for that treasure! Sailing the seven seas on a five year mission! Fully going where no man has gone before! Say that's catchy." He joined a little dreamily.

"Not me! If I had that treasure map I'd be trading it in for a decent meal." Rizzo said.

"Or what bout Ms. Alyssa Marie? Hmm?" Jim looked towards where I was and smiling.

"I wouldn't be here either! I would be willing to fight along side with my friends till the end."

"Now there's an honest opinion! Shows a great sense of friendship right there. She does have a point to it as well." Bones blurted. Gonzo and Rizzo began to sit along side Billy.

"Hey Gonzo you think he will be eating this?" Rizzo whispered eating a piece of cheese.

"Aye! Beware the one legged man! He's the one to fear!" Billy shouted.

"Er…Don't worry Captain we'll watch for him." Jim assured a little confused.

"Ya we'll watch for him…if he's delivering a pizza." Rizzo said sarcastically. Rizzo and Gonzo both laughed. Billy bones angrily placed a mug over Rizzo.

"The one legged man?" I asked innocently.

"Even old Flint feared him! If he comes poking around in here you run for me! Quickly quick!" He told us shakily. Rizzo was freaking out inside the mug.

"If we see him we'll tell him!" Jim said a little unsteady.

"Ya one leg three heads a couple of a dozen noses…" Gonzo described disbelieved. But as he continued Billy grabbed Gonzo's blue nose and stretched it out.

"It's no joking matter hose nose!" Billy threatened.

"Captain please!" I ran over to Gonzo. Billy released his grip but continued.

"One legged man means death!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3. Closing time

"ALRIGHT GENTLEMEN CLOSING TIME!" The innkeeper came in a little woozy while heaving a barrel. "Place your bills and then you chug off!" The Innkeeper accidentally bumped into a drunken cow and it mooed.

"Oh your drunk again aren't ya?" The women asked out of breath after stacking the barrel. It mooed weakly. The Inn groaned sadly.

"Oh! Boys! Look at the state of this place! Alyssa after you're done with that mug help them clean up!" She barked after. I gave her a frightened nod.

"How come ya's get to be such pigsties?" The men/pigs gave her a serious look. "No offense gentlemen." She curtsied after the angry pigs.

"Here's to you lads and lass! I'm going to my room." Billy took out a whole bunch of coins and shooed his hand freely and staggered off.

"And don't forget to come back tomorrow for our lunchtime special suckling…p-the pigs that were in the bar gave her a startled look. "Potatoes." The Inn keeper stopped herself. It was silent in the tavern after everyone left.

"And guys! After you're done cleaning up the kitchen I left some table scraps for your supper!" She began to go upstairs. "Oh yes and boys…last night you forgot to put out the lantern! If you forget that again there will be no table scraps for a week!" She hissed angrily and went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4. Romantic Night

I finished cleaning the mugs and went over towards Gonzo, Rizzo and Jim.

"That devil women frightens me…I think I've had nightmares of her last night…that's probably why I can't get any sleep!" I told them as soon as she left. "And doesn't she realize how cold it can get in here at night?" I rubbed my arms shivering. The three nodded their heads agreeing. Jim left and came back with his jacket.

"Here it will keep you warmer." He assured me. I began to wrap it around me.

"Thanks Jim."

It looks better on you." He complimented. I gave him a sweet smile.

"We should put the lantern out." And with that I walked outside first.

"Huh…just friends hm?" Gonzo began.

"What?" He asked distracted.

"You're so into her." Rizzo joined.

"She was cold!" Jim furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"But you didn't have to add the compliment." Gonzo argued. Jim just chuckled.

"Common." Rizzo and Gonzo looked at each other.

"They both like each other…Aw!" They said together and with that they followed Jim.

"The lantern's too tall..." I told Jim. Jim began to think.

"Why don't you carry Alyssa Jim and we can just watch?" Gonzo suggested. Rizzo laughed and as I was turned around Jim gave them both a silent snarl.

"It's worth a try…But…I'm afraid I'll hurt you." I admitted to him.

"No! It's fine. You're really light to carry I won't feel a thing…but will be steep because there's a small drop. I'll catch your fall though." Jim assured. I smiled at him.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Rizzo asked. Jim got really low on the ground so I can hop on.

"Wrap your feet around my waist as if I'm going to give you a piggy back ride and then I will lift you up." He directed.

"What?" I asked him uneasy.

"Oh please your wearing his jacket you're just wanting to." Gonzo teased. I gave Gonzo a look.

"Okay…" And with that I did so. I jumped on his back holding on to him tightly, then he wrapped his hands around me carefully but securely. And he slowly raised my up so I was almost standing. I was shaking because he was carrying me.

"Okay steady, Alyssa, easy." He soothed. "You know what I hate? I hate my life…" Jim began.

"I hate your life too." Gonzo agreed.

"If I had a life I'd hate it." Rizzo doubted.

"I just wish I'd sail out to sea like my father did. He was my age when he became cabin boy…he wound up as first mate!" Jim told us.

"But how can your father become cabin boy and then move up to first mate?" I asked him struggling with the lantern.

"He must've been a really good seaman then." Jim suggested.

"Got it!" I announced to him. And then Jim slipped and fell

"Whoa!" We both cried. Jim landed first than he held me so I would break his fall. I landed and fell on his chest softly. We were facing each other and Jim still held me lightly.

"Nice catch." I gave out a soft giggle.

"Wow…" Jim breathed amazed.

(I meant to put Jim as sixteen him and Alyssa both)

* * *

Jim's point of view

I didn't realize how beautiful she lighted up against the moonlit sky with the star's twinkling above. Her brunet silky hair blew softly. And her brown eyes sparkled with the stars.

"Jim…Are you alright?" She asked in a soft whisper. But I just took one last look at her.

"Ya of course I am…I never felt better actually." I answered she blushed a beautiful shade of pink. I rolled to my side and invited her to do so. She did and was a little unsure. Rizzo and Gonzo were still watching. Me and her were a few inches apart from kissing. We just listened to seagull cries over the ocean. And with that I began to press my body against her. She then snuggled into me and I wrapped my arm around her lightly. Gonzo placed his arm over Rizzo's but they both looked at each other and shook each other off. They were too caught up in the romance.

"Aren't you two going to kiss already?" Gonzo asked impatiently interrupting the romantic silence. She slowly got up startled at the sound of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The First Kiss

"Um...I'm really warm now." I lied to Jim making an excuse. Gonzo and Rizzo rolled their eyes. Jim sighed disappointingly. Jim's eyes brightened then. "If you can dream of anything…anything at all…what would it be?" He asked me unprepared. I stalled on that one. _I don't have to dream for anything because I'm here with my friends and that all that matters. But a kiss perhaps? _I thought. "I don't desire to have any dream for anything because I'm here with my friends and that's all that matters." I answered smartly. "What about you?" I asked Jim.

"I wish my life were like one of Captain Bones's adventures sailing the high seas and searching for buried treasure!"

"Ya discovering lost islands and weird civilizations!" Gonzo added.

"And I would finally use my father's old compass to wherever the wind may take us!" Jim showed excitedly.

"To Zanzibar to meet the Zanzibarbarians!"

"Here they go again!" Rizzo said fed up.

"To the southwest! Pirate Galleon!" Jim pointed.

To the southeast, multi-armed Zanzibanian short women and their exploding wigs of death!" Gonzo excitedly shouted.

"To the northwest to the dirty dishes!" The innkeeper yelled. We all turned our heads impressed.

"How does she do that?" Gonzo asked bewildered.

"Might as well start. I'll wash." Jim began turning around miserably.

"I'll dry." Rizzo said.

"I placed them in the drying rack." I told them.

"I'll break." Gonzo finished. As Gonzo and Rizzo walked in Jim turned around.

"But I think I have an idea what you really were dreaming…" And Jim brushed his hand over my cheek lightly and pressed his body closer and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his head. We were about to kiss deeper but the Innkeeper interrupted us.

"If you two lovebirds would head your mouths to the northwest I would appreciate it." She called above. We released our lips at once.

"How the hell does she do it?" I asked annoyed. Jim laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Blind Pew

Jim held my hand as we both went inside.

"Aw we missed the kiss and you didn't tell us a thing?" Rizzo cried.

"Wait they kissed? Uh that was a once and a life time effect! Congratulations you two you are now officially in a relationship!" Gonzo said clapping.

"Well Gonzo it's not as easy as that." Jim began. Gonzo was clueless.

"But the…"

"We did kiss Gonzo but were not officially together." I told him gently.

"But you two like each other! You should be…dating then or something!" He cried.

"Well we like staying as friends…and if we go on any further, than I think that will consider in a relationship." Jim finished.

"And we want to stay as friends." I added. Jim nodded.

"Honestly I don't get you two." Rizzo's voice echoed. We both laughed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS LOVEY DOVEY LAUGHING! RUM I NEED RUM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he took out his sword breaking a candled lit glass.

"Alright, alright! Just one small one!" Jim cried startled.

"DON'T BE GIVING HIM ANY MORE RUM!" Yelled the Innkeeper upstairs.

"How does she bloomin do that?" Bones questioned stupidly. Then a sound of a bottled glass was hitting against the floor by outside and there was someone at the door who was making some eerie noise. There were two loud knocks. Jim began to cautiously answer the door. Rizzo and Gonzo were still hiding behind the chairs, then they ran to hide behind me. Jim swung the door open and snuck behind so he wouldn't be seen. It seemed as if he were a blind man.

"AHAHAHA! Billy Bones! It's me! Blind Pew!" He introduced. Jim took a quick glance then to Billy. Billy just told Jim to be quiet. I looked at Jim not knowing what to do with Rizzo and Gonzo on me. Jim shooed his hand and mouthed "hide". I did so.

"I know you're here Billy Bones!" He tripped and fell as he walked in. "You sniveling coward!"

"He's some kind of a blind fiend." Rizzo whispered.

"I'd prefer visually challenged fiend." Gonzo whispered back. I placed my hands over their mouths.

"Ah! I herd that!" Blind Pew snapped. "There's someone here!" And with that he slammed into a table and grunted. "No? Over here!" And then on the right where Jim was hiding he slapped his sword against the door where Jim was. His eyes widened as Pew's sword almost got him.

I gave out a small whimper. "Jim!" I whispered with shock.

"Hm? Jim? Who said that?" Blind Pew was inching towards me. Billy saw my frightened face and he shushed me. I could see his hand reach out towards me. I winced as his hand inched closer.

* * *

Jim's point of View

I saw that she was frightened and wanted to call for help. But she kept quiet. And time was running out as Pew's hand reached almost for her neck. I saw a grape nearby and slowly crept towards it. I picked it up and threw it at his neck. He instantly placed his hand there.

"What? Who did that? Playing tricks on me eh Billy Bones?" As he backed away from Alyssa's reach I can see that she melted in relief. I sighed as well. Pew began to pet a moose's head thinking it was Captain Bones. I gathered up my courage and grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me sir but the bar is…" Before I could finish he turned around giving me a strangle hold around my arm. I began to strain.

"Ah a pretty little girl is it? Yes! Take me to Billy Bones my pet!" I tried to struggle out of the blind man's grip but couldn't. I could see Alyssa's eyes widened in fear and worry. Billy slowly took out his gun quietly.

"You've come to the wrong place! T-there's no Billy Bones here!" I told him. "And I'm not a girl." I added.

"Hmm maybe my vision is silent! But I can see that you are lying!" And he dug his hold deeper. I grunted in pain. Then he herd Billy's gun cock and quickly placed his sword up against it.

"Hello Bill I know it's you. Yes you thought you can get away with it did you? You'd think you can take it all for yourself and leave your shipmates with nothing." Pew sighed. "We're not pleased with that Bill, not at all! We want you to have…THIS! Ahahaha!" As Pew turned around laughing he bumped into a chair. Jim opened the door glad to be rid of him.

"Watch we're you're going you stupid cat!" Pew yelled outside as he tripped over one.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 The Black Spot

It was silent but Billy Bones was shaking his hand hardly able to breath.

"The black spot!" And with that he screamed fearfully. He ran upstairs in a rush. Gonzo and Rizzo followed but then turned around to look at us.

"Let them be they probably want to be alone after that." Gonzo assured. Rizzo groaned and they went upstairs after Billy. Silence filled the room once again. I placed my hand over my forehead letting out a breath of air, my knees grew weak and shaky and I almost fell down. Jim rushed over and caught me and held me in his arms.

Jim's point of view

"Are you alright? It's okay Pew is gone." I assured.

"Am I alright no! Are you alright? You were the one who was being strangled!" She began to cry unexpectedly. It pained me to see her upset and I worried for her. I kneeled down and placed my arms around her lovingly. She looked up in shock through wet eyes.

"It's okay Alyssa, I'm fine." I comforted. _She cares for me…she was worried so she cried for me. _

Alyssa's point of view

I began to calm down and lied into his chest. He looked down and didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around me cozily. I took deep easy breaths. And to my surprise he gave me a gently light kiss on the head.

"Sorry about that…I got excited that's all." I apologized embarrassingly. He sighed. "We should go check on the others…Thanks Jim…" I remembered. And he followed me upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Captain Bone's death

Rizzo and Gonzo were trying to understand how Billy bones got the black spot. Me and Alyssa's eyes widened as he was packing frantically.

"But I don't understand! What is the black spot?" I asked worriedly.

"The black spot's a pirate's death sentence!" Billy rushed.

"Fabulous." Gonzo said sympathetically.

"They'll be coming to kill me…Tonight!"

"I'm gonna help." Rizzo said casually.

"Ya me too." Gonzo added. We could see the nervous sweat against Bone's forehead as he packed.

"It's my old sea chest those blubber's are after!" Bones confirmed.

"Underwear…" Gonzo packed.

"But I'll take them…I'll shake them and battle them again! It's mine! I'm going for that treasure myself! And no one legged son of a bill drat…" Billy yelled. But before he could finish his sentence he was going into a seizure and fell on the bed.

"Captain Bones!" I cried.

"He died?" Alyssa questioned nervously. We both looked at each other then at Bones.

"Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim!" Bones suddenly breathed grabbing Gonzo's nose. "You always been a decent son to old Billy Bones.

"But I'm not Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim! He's Jimmy, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim." Gonzo nasal voice titled his head towards me.

"Wow…" Alyssa said impressed. Then he grabbed my vest.

"Jim?" Billy bones questioned.

"Yes Captain?" I asked.

"Jim…Jimmy, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim…" He chocked.

"Yes Captain what is it?" I asked.

"Take the map!" He wheezed.

"What map?" I queried clueless.

"The map to old Flint's treasure! Don't you understand what I've been telling you! I was Flint's first mate! We all were! Oh they'll gulley me for sure! So quick go to my sea chest! Get the map!" My eyes widened with excitement. Rizzo and Gonzo plunged right in.

Alyssa's point of view

As me, Gonzo and Rizzo were still scavenging the chest Jim interestingly picked up a rolled parchment. As he unraveled it I looked over his shoulder and saw Skeleton Island. He looked at me excitingly with his blue eyes.

"It is a treasure map!" Jim whispered to me.

"Is it, it though?" I whispered back. Jim nodded assuring.

"We're going to be rich!" Gonzo exclaimed appearing with dollar signs in his eyes.

"We're going to be dead…" Rizzo nauseously came up with skulls and crossbones in his eyes.

"Beware lads! Beware!" Bones shouted. Rizzo screamed.

"What the one legged man?" Jim asked rushing to his bed. Then we followed.

"Aye! But also, beware of running with scissors or running with any other pointy objects!" Jim gave us a confused look. "It's all good fun, till somebody looses an eye ahhh!" And then with that final scream Billy bones died on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 The burning of the Inn

"…Captain?" Jim breathed. Gonzo swallowed nervously.

"Bill…?" I followed after hoping he's not dead.

"We are standing in a room with a dead guy…!" Rizzo stuttered. Then we all screamed running out the door. Jim ran the other way.

"Jim!" Gonzo called after him. Then he ran with us. Then CRASH! The window broke above the staircase. We stood scared out of our lives. Jim held the map close to his chest. Me Gonzo and Rizzo shuttered in fear. Then the door flew open along with Blind Pew and a gang of pirates.

"Billy bones…Trick or treat!" Pew laughed. Me, Jim, Rizzo and Gonzo began screaming again. Jim grabbed me by the hand roughly and we ran upstairs. Rizzo and Gonzo went their separate ways. As we were running upstairs a pirates rolled out of the window breaking the glass. Me and Jim looked startled, he held me close to his chest watching him roll. Then he grabbed my hand again and we ran.

"Jim!...I smell fire burning!" I hoarsely told him. He ran his fingers gently but shaking on my arms.

"I know…I need to wake up the Innkeeper immediately!" He whispered nervously. He knocked on the door anxiously then. "Mrs. Bluberidge! He cried. Then Jim barged in still holding my hand.

"Oh! Jim, Alyssa!" She exclaimed surprised. He released my hand so he can open the window.

"OPEN UP IN THERE! WE WANT BONE'S MAP AND WE'LL SCOUR ANYBODY IF THEY'RE IN THE WAY!" A muffled voice threatened. I held my breath nervously.

Jim's point of view

I saw Alyssa was frightened.

"Quick you two in the back stairs!" Mrs. Bluberidge told us. I leaped over her bed lifting Alyssa gently over by her waist, as she wrapped her hands around my neck and I held out my hand again. _I want her out of danger._ I thought. The Innkeeper opened the door slowly. "Hurry!" She ordered.

We made it out the back door safely. But fire shot out and I screamed.

"Alyssa look out!" And I pulled her out in time before she got burned. Fire was pouring out from everywhere.

"Jim! Rizzo and Gonzo!" Alyssa told me worriedly. I looked back at the burning Inn. Then they both screamed falling out from the roof of the explosion. Rizzo was trying to put the fire out on his arm.

"Guys!" I cried happily seeing they were safe.

"Wow what an exit! Right through a brick wall!" Gonzo cried exhilarating.

"I'm in so much pain!" Rizzo jumped.

"Common!" I directed still holding her hand


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Escape

We ran into the forest leaving the Inn to burn.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Rizzo freaked.

"We can't go home…so." And Jim pulled out the map.

"Are you kidding me? That's what's got us into that whole mess!" I scolded. Jim lowered the map in disappointment.

"No way! Uh-uh! You're not taking me on some crazy treasure hunt! I would listen to Alyssa!" Rizzo agreed.

"Oh ya good idea you guys, you can see what half burned vicious pirates look like." Jim pointed back at the Inn.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rizzo shrieked. I gave him a glare.

"Well I'm not going into anymore trouble that's for sure. Go on without me for all I care!" I shooed angrily. Then Jim made a disappointed look on his face.

"Common Alyssa…" He murmured in my ear pressing his body closed on mine.

"Uh…I think she needs more…persuasion." Gonzo observed.

"Look away…" Rizzo insisted. And they both turned around. Jim began rubbing his hands on my arms and began trailing kisses up to my mouth.

"Jim…It's going to take more than charm to make me agree." I gently told him looking away. But he continued nuzzling his mouth and nose on my neck. I could feel his warm breath against it._ Oh no…he's lurking me into it! Must…stay…strong. _I could feel him softly breathing which made it more tempting for me. He pressed his body more into me. And then he trailed his mouth onto mine lightly opening it. I couldn't help but accept it.

"Alright…alright…you got me into it…" I finally broke. Jim smiled.

"I knew you'd agree." He muttered on my lips. And with that he gave me one last kiss. I opened my eyes as he left.

"Well common then!" Gonzo led.

"Wait what about Mrs. Bluberidge?"

"I'LL BE FINE! RUN FOR IT!" She called holding a pirate with one arm.

"How does she do that?" We all asked simultaneously amazed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11. Arriving at Squire Trelawney's

It became next morning and we made it into the village. It was indeed hoping. And we got a carriage ride. All four of us were a mess with ash on our faces. I allowed Alyssa to lie on my shoulder, for she was exhausted.

"What a night." Gonzo yawned.

"There it is!" I pointed excitedly at one of the shops. I gave her a nudge and she woke up. We both hopped off the carriage. I walked up to the building and read the sign.

"Trelawney and son master ship builders." I read to the three of them. I then knocked twice on their door.

"Whoa, whoa reality check here guys! Are we actually going to believe some bozo's going to give us a ship just because we show him Captain Bone's map?" Rizzo stated.

"It's worth a try Rizzo." I exhaustingly told him. A fancy man opened the door then.

"May I help you?" The elderly man answered.

"Yes thank you, were to speak to squire Trelawney the ship builder… we need a ship." I added.

"Ya I'm sorry…the squire is on a trip…he won't return on the Feast of Lulu." The man replied.

Alyssa Point of view

Jim gave a disappointed look.

"Thank you." He nodded his head.

"Ya it was worth a try." Gonzo sighed. We were about to turn away then the old man's eyes brightened.

"Of course his rich half whit son squire Trelawney here." He wheezed laughing.

"Well see him then!" Jim's eyes widened with excitement. The man led him to his study. Jim did all the talking and I added a few things he left out.

"Well then! Show me the map please." Squire Trelawney acknowledge. Jim took the map out of his shirt and handed it to him. He began to take out a magnify glass and studied it carefully.

"Well, Gentlemen, and lady! This is a definitely a genuine unified treasure map!" He announced after looking it over. Jim looked at us excitingly.

"Really?"

"Oh yes…Mr. Bimble told me so." And Squire Trelawney lifted up his fuzzy finger. (He's a bare) Our smiles turned into frowns and the only noise was the people in the back round and the grandfather clock ticking loudly. Squire Trelawney looked at us seeing our serious frowns. Jim had his mouth a gaped and I just looked at him strangely. "Oh Mr. Bimble lives in my finger, he's very smart…he's been to the moon." Me and Jim exchanged glances. Mr. Trelawney placed his finger to his ear. "Thank you, twice!" He confirmed. Jim raised his eyebrows in disgust hardly believing what he's hearing.

"I smell a bozo…" Rizzo leaned in towards us so Squire Trelawney couldn't hear. Jim nodded his head lightly in agreement.

"You can say that again." I whispered. Then BOOM! We all turned around to see what startled us.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Meeting Dr. Livesey and his assistant Beaker

This scene is where Beaky comes in! He's my favorite Muppet character!

Somebody screamed from shooting out the end of a room and plunged his head into a wall. There was smoke coming out of the door as someone coughed.

"Well done Beaky!" A man congratulated

"Meep! Meep! Ohh oh!" Becky squeaked horrified.

"Now we know that it's definitely too much gun powder!" The man told him. Becky was struggling to get his head out of the wall.

"Whoo! Oh, oh, oh…" Becky struggled.

"Beaker! Stop hanging around! We've got company!" The man pointed out. I saw Alyssa giving Beaky adoring eyes. _What does Beakers have that I don't?_ I began to realize. I had no idea what was wrong with me. All I saw was Alyssa giving this guy loving eyes. Then I saw her walk over to him and helped him out of the wall.

"There you go little guy." She spoke softly to him. I saw Becky froze as she helped him out. He began stuttering and such.

"Beaky! Don't just stand there! Thank her!" The man urged.

"M-m-m" Beaky spluttered. She giggled.

"You're most certainly welcome." And to my eyes she gave him a kiss on the head! I didn't realize my face was red and steaming.

"Jim…are you okay?" Gonzo questioned seeing his anger die down.

"I never been better…" I replied roughly turning around.

"Everyone! This is doctor Livesey and assistant Becker! They do research and development for papa!" Squire Trelawney introduced.

"Hello!" Livesey lifted up his hand.

"Mello!" Beaker greeted after.

"Actually squire we were hoping to meet with your father, we need a ship for an ocean voyage." I told him.

"Ocean?" Trelawney questioned. Gonzo nodded his head. "Ocean…Ocean?" He still asked.

"You know the ocean? The big blue wet thing?" I described for him.

"Oh! The big blue wet thing! Yes!" Rizzo turned around seeing an unbelief Gonzo.

"Say I know what's happening here! You chaps are planning to sail to this island! Aren't you? To dig up this treasure!" Dr. Livesey guessed.

"No surprise there." Alyssa muttered.

"Yes but we must be quiet about it there are pirates looking for this map." I whispered. I can see my whisper brought her attention but I didn't look at her back. For she would kiss a complete stranger but not me? Well that one time but she refuses any other.

"Ya and they want to kill us for that…isn't that exciting?" Gonzo questioned exhilarating.

"Pirates! Eh? Well that's just settles it! We'll use one of my daddy's boats, and I will personally finance the voyage for the treasure myself!" Squire Trelawney's son generously announced. My eyes lit up.

"You would do that? Really?" I grinned.

"Certainly! What are rich half whit son's are for?" The squire queried.

"When do we sail?" Alyssa questioned excitingly. I couldn't help but look at the excitement sparkle in her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning! And we'll get the ship instantly this late evening!" The squire announced proudly.

"Oh I can't wait!" She exclaimed. "Can you believe it Jim? It's the adventure you always dreamed of!" She held my hands.

"Ya…What I've dreamed of." I replied not as half excited as she was.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Secret crush

"Jim what's wrong?" She asked me he smile turning into serious look.

"Um…nothing, nothing… well, your coming as well aren't you?" I stuttered.

"Yes of course…" She replied softly seeming a little confused.

"Wonderful! I'll see you-

"Sorry Mr. Hawkins I'll help Alyssa prepare herself for the voyage. We'll meet you at the docs. She needs to get dressed!" Squire Trelawney insisted pushing her away from me.

"I'll see you at the docs then!" I called as she almost left the room.

"Alright!" She called back.

"Dr. Livesey began to get me, Rizzo and Gonzo ready as well. He helped me get changed into a nice tan jacket and a captain's hat, and a dark red shirt.

"There you go Captain Hawkins ready for sail!" The doctor saluted. I saluted back seeing Rizzo and Gonzo nicely dressed as well. "Common men! We promised to meet Squire Trelawney and Alyssa at the docs!" The doctor walked out but Gonzo stopped me.

"What?" I asked a little uneasy.

"Before we go what was with you in there? You were all steamy back in the study."

"I don't want to talk about it." I shooed off.

"Common Jim, you seemed almost jealous." Gonzo irked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Gonzo!" I noticed my voice rose. But he didn't care.

"Was it because Alyssa kissed Beaky?" Gonzo pressed. I began to cool down looking up.

"…Yes…H-how can she do that to me? Was it something I did? She would kiss a complete stranger but not me?" I asked feeling the jealousy growing back. I began to take deep breaths.

"No Jim, there's nothing wrong with you! Just give it some time." He advised.

"Like I said you two should've gone out by now." Rizzo added.

"Just be good friends right now and then let it grow she likes it when you're nice and talking to her." Gonzo added.

"Since when did you become such a good relationship adviser?" Rizzo questioned mysteriously.

"Since I started reading; How to help your two best friends in a relationship. Rizzo gave him a puzzled look. "When we were at the library!"

"Figures." Rizzo muttered shaking his head.

"It has all the stuff you need! Break ups, fights, friendships." He emphasized.

"Ya maybe I just need to talk to her!" I told them.

"Common men are we ready?" The doc peeked his head in anxiously. I walked out first eagerly.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 Deep feelings

It was early in the morning as the three searched for the ship.

"Jim! Where's our boat?" Gonzo questioned me.

"We're on a doc, and I'm already seasick!" Rizzo sickly told us. We saw Squire Trelawney waving his hand near a ship. We walked up.

"Ah! Hello, hello!" The squire greeted.

"Hello squire!" I cheerfully said. He began to clear his throat. "I tried the best I could but to dress her up but I couldn't decide if she would look better in a blouse or this dressy look. I winced my eyes hoping the squired didn't dress Alyssa up badly. "Here she is! Alyssa Marie!" He introduced. I herd the men clap and I opened my eyes. She was standing right in front of us and my face fell. Her hair was slightly curled with her hair pulled back. She was wearing a beautiful brown blouse with a belt tied to her waist and a necklace dangling down. And she was wearing leggings with tall boots. _She's… beautiful! _I just knew she stole my very breath away. Gonzo elbowed me and I nudged him so he would stop.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

I paused as I saw a handsome Jim Hawkins standing in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight. _Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? He looks so brave! Maybe it's just the hat…he does look cute with it on…_Soon I noticed he was smiling at me and walked up holding my hands.

"You look…" He began.

"Beautiful! Say beautiful!" Gonzo whispered. Jim turned around giving Gonzo a look.

"….Beautiful." He whispered nervously. I blushed.

"And you look handsome yourself." I whispered back. His blue eyes looked up into mine. The squire cleared his throat.

"Everyone! Our ship…The Hispaniola!" He introduced. We turned around seeing a huge ship in view. We all gasped in admiration.

"Common let's go!" Rizzo excitedly said.

* * *

Jim's point of view

Instead of me holding her hand she anxiously ran on the ship and raced to the top of the helm. I looked around myself excitingly then raced after her, and stopped directly in front of her.

"Look there goes Jim!" Gonzo whispered to Rizzo they began to follow.

"Look you guys! Here's the helm!" She pointed. I placed my hand where hers was on the helm. She blushed. I saw her go behind me directing me at the front of the wheel so I can pretend to steer.

"Hey! How does it feel Captain Hawkins?" Gonzo asked encouragingly. I smiled at the sound of that. I saw her eyes sparkle at the sound of that.

"It feels like…we're really doing it!" I smiled.

"It feels like…we're finally having an adventure!" Gonzo added.

"Just imagine! The wind blowing in your face! And nothing but bright blue water rocking the ship! Well… It is happening already is but…just imagine when we get this working!" Alyssa described.

"Ya…we're the kitchen? I'm starving." Rizzo left. Me and Jim exchanged faces laughing.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

We began to go down to the galley where Rizzo left and we could hear someone chanting a song while cooking.

"Ohh, something smells good!" Rizzo told us.

_Yo ho an up sea rises, yo ho an up sea rises, yo ho an up sea rises erl'ie. _The man finished chanting. Gonzo cleared his throat as he continued singing.

"What have we here? Stole aways!" He raised a knife. We all jumped. "I'm afraid we only shish kabob and barbeque steal aways on this ship!" The man growled threateningly. He snarled raising his knife higher. We began to back away. But then he laughed. Rizzo and Gonzo laughed along.

"Haha! Wait I know! You must be the cabin boys!" The man with a bandana on his head suggested. We nodded our heads.

"A girl?" He asked suddenly seeing me. "Don't you know its bad luck if you bring out a lass out to sea? Never before has any man or any sailor brought a lass out to sea. The cook began to raise his knife and my eyes widened. Jim protecting wrapped his arms around me and stepped in front of me defending.

"But, she's my friend, I can't leave her behind! And I don't care if there's such thing as a curse." Jim told him bravely. "It won't be the same without her." He turned around and gave me loving eyes.

"Ahh love is so powerful…we'll keep her. Sorry lass." He apologized to me." I nodded my head.

"And we're… not a couple…we're just friends." Jim replied stuttering a little bit.

"He always says that but you're right they are a couple." Gonzo told the cook.

"Ah I just said love is powerful…not assuming that you two were. But you just admitted that you are." The cook laughed teasingly. I blushed so did Jim. "I'm just teasing you two." He chuckled. "Down here in my galley you're always welcome to help yourselves!" The cook offered.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Rizzo praised. And with that he ran with joy and began digging in a chicken.

"Well he's got a healthy appetite. What about you funny face? Here!" He tossed an apple.

"Hey! Thank you! My name is Gonzo and the guy in your chicken is Rizzo." He introduced. Rizzo was devouring the chicken.

"Yo!" He munched. Silver chuckled.

"And you must be Master Hawkins!" Silver phrased.

"Yes sir!" Jim grinned.

"And who might your lass be?" Silver waved his fingers at me.

"I'm Alyssa Marie." I introduced before Jim spoke.

"Lovely name miss." The cook complimented.

"I'm Long John Silver at your humble service!" He bowed almost majestically.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 Polly the Lobster

"But we're just cabin boys Mr. Silver." Jim pointed.

"Long John, to his friends, and believe me lad, a friend you can trust, is worth his wait than gold. There's many a dark scoundrels in these ports…" Silver told us darkly.

"What do you mean…pirates?" I questioned.

"Shh!" Silver shushed.

"Pirates? Ho, ho, ho! That's rich! Pirates? What an imagination give me a cracker!" A talking lobster popped up. I looked carefully to seeing that there was a talking lobster.

"Is…that a talking lobster?" Alyssa slowly questioned.

"Allow me to introduce my pet lobster, Polly." Silver pointed annoyed.

"Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" And then he squawked and whistled.

"Raised him from a fingerling I did. As fine as a crustacean as a man can ask for." Silver described.

"But I thought sailors can have talking parrots as pets?" Alyssa had a confused tone in her voice.

"Talking…parrots?" Silver widened his eyes as if he never herd those words before. _What did I get ourselves into?_ I thought in my head. _A squire who listens to an imaginary thumb, a cook who has a talking lobster as a pet? _

"What an imagination! First pirates, now talking parrots? What's next a singing dancing mouse with his own amusement park? Wahoo!" Polly laughed.

"That's enough now Polly shoo!" Silver pushed away.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

_Jim's face expressions are so funny after the…talking p-lobster boy do I need to straighten myself out of that one._ I shook my head lightly correcting myself. _But a talking lobster?_ I freaked in my head. Jim turned his head towards me almost as puzzled as I was.

"Right me hearties! I'm going to give you a cooks tour this fine ship." Silver began.

"If you're going to be the cook on this ship Mr. Silver I am definitely going to need bigger pants." Rizzo said lying on his back stuffed. Silver gave out a hearty laugh and opened the latch door. Me Gonzo and Jim stepped back holding our breath seeing a one-legged man in front of us.

"The one-legged man…" I whispered lucky enough that Silver didn't hear that as he moved his crutch forward. Jim placed his hand over my mouth nervously.

"Is she alright lad?" Silver questioned.

"Um…ya she was just about to sneeze." Jim lied. I gave Jim a look as his hand was still on my mouth. Then he released me.

"What's wrong with your blue friend?" Silver then noticed Gonzo starring at his one leg. Then looked down seeing that he was crippled. "Oh that? Lost that timber while fighting figments of Madagascar out of admiral Hawk." He explained.

"There's many men worse then loosing a leg for the King." Silver growled. "Why look what a cannonball took off me in exchange for me own life!" Jim gave a disgusted look seeing he had missing two missing fingers as well. Then Silver showed his five fingers and laughed jokingly. We all began to chuckle. "Oh you're a fine pair lads! Bright as buttons the lot of ye." Silver complimented limping away.

"All hands on deck!" A muffled voice called from above against the ringing bell.

"Common lads!" Silver called.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Captain Smollet

We went above as men rustled about.

"Chop, chop look lively now the Captain will be here soon!" The admiral first mate Mr. Arrow ordered. We began to line up.

"Who's that?" I questioned.

"Oh that is Mr. Arrow the first mate!" Squire Trelawney said. Then a fanfare was heard from a distances with horses neighing.

"The Captain approaches!" Mr. Arrow gasped.

"There going awfully fast with a horse and cubby!" Alyssa observed nervously seeing how important the Captain is.

"Move aside make way! Make way for the Captain! Lollygaggers will suffer his wrath." Mr. Arrow promised dangerously.

"Wrath is this Captain bad tempered?" Gonzo questioned the first mate.

"Is he bad tempered? The man is a ranging volcano! Tormented by inner demons of likes of which, mere mortals cannot handle." Mr. Arrow snapped.

"He's got demons?" Cool!" Gonzo widened his eyes with amazement.

"Gonzo…I don't think that's a good thing." Alyssa wisely told him. The carriage came to a full stop and swung open, a rug was rolled out and a stern looking man wearing black stepped out. We all thought he was the Captain, so we groaned and shuttered in fear. But he took off his hat and showed… A frog?

"Hello everyone!" He greeted. I saw Alyssa's mouth gap open.

"He's a frog!" She whispered annoyed and relived. "A frog is going to run the ship?" She whispered angrily. She rested her head on me fed up.

"That's the ranging volcano? He's a frog!" I agreed snickering a little.

"Hey maybe he gets hopping mad…hopping mad!" Rizzo joked. We smiled. Alyssa's even gave out a light chuckle.

"Entering on board, Captain Abraham Smollet!" Mr. Arrow introduced.

"Good day Mr. Arrow!" Captain Smollet greeted shaking his head. And he grunted. Mr. Arrow gasped whipping the dust off the ship.

"I knew it! He's furious!" He gasped. "You there!" Mr. Arrow barked at a tall hairy monster. He grunted and pointed to himself. "You were in charge of dusting the railings off! Thirty lashes and you walk the plank!" He punished.

"I didn't say that Mr. Arrow." Captain Smollet turned around.

"I was anticipating on your whim sir." Mr. Arrow notified. He walked away angrily.

"Ah! You must be the Cabin boys." The captain suggested.

"Yes sir!" Alyssa smiled and saluted.

"Cabin…girl?" I gave Alyssa a worried look. _Poor Alyssa she's getting the beat down today._ I thought. "I welcome you it must be very daring for you to join this voyage if it weren't for Mr. Hawkins persuasion to get you on you wouldn't be here…Speaking of which, which one of you is Hawkins?" He questioned.

"I am sir!" I called out.

"I knew your father Jim, he was a good man." He told me honestly.

"Thank you sir." I smiled. And he walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17 Off Sailing for adventure

"Well this is shaping up to be a fine voyage lads. Oh yes indeed." And with that Silver hopped away. I was still smiling at the comment Smollet gave me.

"One leg Jim, he has one leg remember what Billy bones said." Gonzo nervously told me.

"Oh Gonzo he seems alright I mean, Long John's only a cook, how dangerous can he be?" I smiled as he laughed with one of the crew members.

"Wait a minute…where's Rizzo?" Alyssa questioned. She broke my gaze at Silver and I looked around. She was right. He was know where to be found. Until we found him making a cruise line with a few more rats.

"Rizzo what are you doing?" She questioned as we watched him making a business.

"Oh this well I figured out if the treasure map's a dud it won't be a total loss...Financially speaking." Rizzo responded. I looked at Alyssa and she looked at me back smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Set the sails!" Mr. Arrow's voice echoed. My ears perked and her eyes glistened with joy. I held her hand leading her back on the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18 Rush of excitement

The sails began to unravel at Mr. Arrow's command. And we began to fly across the water. Soon the men were beginning to burst into song and chant. There was a rush of excitement in me as Jim held my hand.

_When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed, a sailor's blood begins racing! _Men sang mopping the deck._ With our hearts unbound and our flags unfurled, we're underway and off to see the world!_ Then the pirates and crew began to join in. It was beautiful!_ Hey ho we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing! _Then a manly pirate began to sing deeply._ Manly men are we!_ And he fell. And they continued. _Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea! _Me and Jim were racing on the shrouds and we tied.

"Safely now, Mr. Silver. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing." Mr. Arrow ordered.

"Aye, Aye SIR!" He joyfully laughed. _Danger walks the deck we say what the heck, we laugh at the perils were facing!_ Pirates sang. _Every storm we ride is its own reward._ Gonzo joined. _And people die from falling over board._ Rizzo Sang nervously. Then pirates joined in. _People die from falling over board. _

* * *

Jim's point of view

Me and Alyssa sang in as well on the look out post cheerfully. _Hey ho well go! Anywhere the wind is blowing, hoist the sails and sing!_ I smiled at her along with Silver by our side. And then we saw Trelawney singing. _Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing!_ We exchanged looks and laughed. Then pirates below where talking suspiciously. _I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank. I'd prefer to cut a throat. I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue…_ Mr. Arrow looked at them suspiciously. "Just kidding." One laughed jokingly. Mr. Arrow walked away. _It's a good life on boat. _The crew began singing again._ There are distant lands with burning sands that call across the oceans. _The rats that Rizzo allowed on the ship began singing too. _There are bingo games every fun-filled day. And margaritas at the midnight buffet!_ A girl rat squeaked. I laughed. _Hey ho we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing. _Then Stalter and Waldorf sang. _Should have took a train!_ They cried. I saw Alyssa walk away.

* * *

Alyssa's Point of view

Jim grabbed my hand gently pulling me back into him. _The salty breezes whisper, who knows what lies ahead. I just know I was born to lead the life my father did. _Jim sang holding me close. I cozied up against his shirt and he smiled at me. Then Silver sang.

_The stars will be our compass wherever we may roam, and our mates will always be, just like a family. And though we may put into port the sea is always home. _Silver sang powerfully. We looked down below deck and saw Squire Trelawney talking to his finger. Me and Jim shook out heads pitifully.

"Alright, Mr. Bimble! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice. You're welcome!" He praised. _Hey ho we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing bold, and brave and free! Sailing for adventure! It's so nauseating! _Rizzo said_ Sailing for adventure!_ _It's so exhilarating!"_ Gonzo awed. _Sailing for adventure! We're all celebrating!_ The rats cheered. _Oh the deep blue sea!_ We finished happily. And Rizzo and Gonzo whooped at the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 Roll Call

Mr. Arrow whistled loudly and we lined up instantly. I allowed Alyssa to go first.

"Roll call!" He ordered. We all stood very still as Mr. Arrow began uncurling the scroll.

"Long John Silver?"

"Aye, Aye SIR!" He yelled.

"Short Stack Stevens?"

"Aye." He raised his hand.

"One eyed Jack?"

"Aye." He growled. I can see Captain Smollet making a disturbed face.

"Black Eyed Pea?"

"Here!" He called.

"One Eyed Pike?"

"Aye!" I began to look down at the odd crew that was hired.

"Polly Lobster?" He squawked and whistled.

"Mad Monty?"

"Aye."

"Sweetums?"

"Aye." A deep voice answer. He was right next to me and Alyssa and we all got startled seeing a big hairy beast. I began to shift uncomfortably.

"Old Tom?"

"Aye." He wheezed.

"Real Tom?"

"Aye." He hoarsely answered. He was wrapped in bandages!

"Dead Tom?"

"Aye, Aye." He was a bony hand. Captain Smollet shuddered in fear.

"Cool…" Gonzo muttered. Alyssa gave him an are-you-kidding me look. I stood close to her so she would feel safe. She gave me an appreciative look.

"Clueless Morgan?"

"Huh?" He questioned.

"Headless Bill…Headless Bill?" The wind just whistled and we all looked to see there was an actual headless Billy! He saluted the first mate. The Captain shuddered more. We began to get unsteady. I saw Alyssa began shiver against me. I then wrapped my arm around her bringing her close towards me.

"Big Fat Ugly Face Baby Eating O Brian?" A beautiful women stepped up but then her voice became deep and disturbing. We all stood with our mouths a gap open. There was a pause. Then Mr. Arrow cleared his throat.

"Angle Marie?"

"Aye, Aye." He struggled. I shook my head disbelieving. Captain Smollet nodded his head approving while humming then he backed away.

"Gentlemen…And Alyssa…may I see you in my cabin?" He asked. I was surprised that he trusted us. "Immediately?" He added. And he walked off.

"Uh-oh." Alyssa muttered.

"What is it?" I asked her gently.

"Let's just say it's not going to be pretty." She patted me on the shoulder. And with that I followed her in.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

We walked in and sat down at a large round table.

"WHO HIRED THIS CREW? THIS IS THE DOWN MOST SEDIOUS CUT THROAT CREW VILLANS, AND SCOUNDERALS I HAVE EVER SEEN SO WHO HIRED THEM?" He yelled beginning to catch his breath. And we all slowly pointed our fingers towards Squire Trelawney. Then the squire pointed at his fuzzy finger.

"Your finger hired the crew?" Captain Smollet asked unhappy.

"No that's silly the man who lives in my finger hired the crew, Mr. Bimble! What? Ah! He relies heavily on the advice of the excellent cook Long John Silver." He nodded his head. Captain Smollet groaned lying down in his seat.

"Our cook? And a guy who lives in a bares finger?" He questioned not pleased.

"Exactly that's me!" Squired Trelawney agreed happily. Mr. Arrow slapped his forehead.

"I'm starting to worry about this voyage…Um Jim? I know Billy Bones gave you the treasure map, but I hope you'll give it to me for safe keepings. I saw Jim beginning to shift uncomfortably.

"I'll be careful with it sir." He said uneasily placing it in his vest. Then there was a knock on the door. And Jim opened it.

"Beggin your pardon gentlemen, and lady." He added pulling a wine cart in. "But I come with bit of a treat for you. Tis my very own best brandy! Laid down by the brothers of Buck fast Abbey. Vintage seventeen thirty seven. To toast to a prosperous voyage." He began pouring a glass.

"Oh spiffy!" Squire Trelawney cheered.

"Um…sorry Mr. Silver, but I'm not going to allow drinking on this voyage." Captain Smollet apologized. The men looked up disappointing.

"Oh… well…rules are rules." Squire Trelawney tossed out a glass of wine out the window.

"Oh but sir, tis a tradition for the officers to toast to the success of a voyage." Silver's eyes widened.

"Oh well very true." Squire Trelawney agreed.

"No we must set an example for this questionable crew…there will be no consumption of alcohol of any kind." Smollet lectured.

"Oh." And Trelawney dumped out another glass.

"Oh sir, but I can handle this crew myself and you can sail to heaven and back with these men." Silver argued back. The men brightened their eyes and poured more wine.

"Well I'm afraid I must disagree with you." Captain Smollet sternly told him.

"Oh." The Squire dumped another glass out the window. Then there was a scream. Three rats came up on the window.

"You wanna knock it off with the booze? It's pewin the paint off this shuffle board." A rat growled.

"Ya." A girl rat agreed.

"Sorry." Squire Trelawney shrank.

"Common girls." He left.

"You told him." She snottily told him.

"And that's that! This conversation is finished!" Captain Smollet yelled sternly.

"I understand sir…I shall tend to my duty, and see to it. That every drop of alcohol is thrown overboard." He emphasized. "Common Jim…Alyssa." He added to my surprise.

"You can go off if you want you two." The captain told us gently.

"Common Alyssa." He placed his hand on me gently, as we nodded our heads and left.

"Common." Gonzo nudged Rizzo.

"Ya." Rizzo agreed. They began to reach for the door when Jim closed it on them. They stood shocked.

"Oh well! Looks like the human beings want to hang out together! Don't want to spend time with a rat and a eh…" He pointed at Gonzo.

"Whatever." He told him.

"Ya!" He said hurt. They huffed.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20 Ignorance

Out deck the night was beautiful. There was a light breeze and stars where out. You can hear nothing but the ocean. There was a smooth jazz band played for the rats. A photographer rat came up to a couple by a bar.

"Say cheese!" He told them

"Cheese!" They smiled.

"Oh it's great! Cute couple!" The photographer complimented as they walked off. Then two rats where dancing and the male rat began giving her kisses on the neck. She giggled.

"You see what I'm trying to say to you is…" A guy rat began as two couples where holding hands on the stairs.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?"

"What I mean to say is…"

"Yes?" And they leaned in kissing. _If only I told Alyssa how I felt about her…and how the heck did they do it?_ I questioned myself.

The three of us were looking at the stars.

"I'm sorry your present didn't work out." I apologized to Silver. He looked down at us and smacked his tongue against his teeth.

"Oh Jim…Smollet sails by rules and laws but…that's what's being a captain all about." He sucked in the air between his teeth.

"May I sails by the stars." He said. I looked up.

"Stars?" I questioned.

"North Jim…find me north among them stars!" Silver asked me.

"Well that's easy." I began to pull out my father's old compass.

"Ah ya but what if you don't have a compass?" He laughed dangling over the sea.

"Oh, common Long John don't drop it please, it was my father's it's all that I have of his." I told him sadly. "Please, please." I begged.

"I'm sorry lad…I were only fooling…" He apologized giving it back to me.

"How old were you when he died then?" He asked.

"…Seven." I whispered weakly. I saw Alyssa leaving.

"Wait no!" I called gently. But she was already heading down stairs.

"Let her be lad… I were eight when my father died at sea." Silver gently began. "First mate he was." He added.

"My father was a first mate too." My voice cracked.

"Was he now?" He asked. I nodded my head. "By the powers." He exclaimed. "What a coincidence!" He chuckled. "Now Jim that would be Polaris…the north star. Every man from China Sea knows that, that's north!" He pointed.

"North Polaris…So we must be heading southwest." I thought.

"Smart as paint you are lad! Smart as paint!" He praised. "Now back at old Long John I was wondering…Why would we be sailing southwest?" I began to get uneasy. "The scuttle about around the crew is um…were sailing for buried treasure." I dug my face in my sleeves. "And um…someone on board…has a map." He began to lean in my face to see if I made any expression but I turned my head away.

"Course none of my concern Jim. I'm just a ships cook! Such manners to best suited Captain Smollet. He runs the ship not I." He seemed to struggle at the sentence.

"Common Long John you can Captain this ship." I told him.

"That I could lad…maybe someday I will." He began to chuckle darkly. "Now be off and find that lass of yours." I gave him a shocked look but I did so.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21. Romantic night

I finally found her on a more quieter side of the deck. She was looking at the silent sky and sparkling stars. I slowly came up besides her.

"Hello." I greeted softly.

"Hi." She shortly answered. I began to look up the stars with her. "…It's so weird…you look far out and see that there's nothing but miles and miles of free water. You can feel the tiny waves that bob the ship underneath your feet; it just makes my mind drift off…" She slowly told me.

"It's peaceful…now that you mentioned it…I feel like I'm warping into a good dream." I agreed. She turned her head looking at me smiling. "How come you left before?" I then asked gently. She looked away sadly.

"Well you and Silver were just talking so I figured I wouldn't be needed and then I came out here." She answered.

"I always hate…" She looked up. "To see you leave though." I told her. She looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Jim…I'm worried about you…" I gave her a puzzled look. "I hear rumors already that some of the crew claim that you have it! And you do! And…I just don't want to see you get hurt." I stepped up towards her pressing my body against hers. She placed her hands on my chest.

"Don't worry; I will protect the both of us." I whispered lovingly in her ear. But she gave me a gently kiss on the cheek.

"You're a sweet guy Jim; I like you a lot but let's just be friends for right now...okay?" She told me softly as I held her hands. I nodded my head understandingly but sadly. _Why is she saying this? I was just about to kiss her but she kisses me on the cheek…I think we can be more than just friends._ I thought miserably.

"I wish I can just give you one kiss…" I asked out loud instead of in my thoughts. _Oh no…I sounded desperate. _But she slowly turned around walking towards me face to face. "You don't have to…I'm not going to force it on you." I stuttered. She just smiled.

"Your wish…is my command." She whispered. I saw her close her eyes and I slowly tilted my head towards her. And I placed my mouth on her lips closing my eyes kissing her passionately. I pushed her towards me lightly. _Passionate, soft, romantic and sweet…_I tried to remind myself. But as I tried to go deeper she pushed me away gently. I gave her a desiring look as if I were longing to go further. We starred into each others eyes lovingly.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

As we parted our mouths from our lips we just looked deeply into each other. I gently moved pieces of his sandy blonde, hair out of his face blown by the wind. He brushed his hand smoothly onto my face. I let out a soft breath of air. He leaned in and gave me another kiss. I allowed it but only for a short second. _I think I'm falling in love with him…I want to stay friends with him until the very end of our voyage and then but…I love him._ I thought helplessly as my mind lured my way into his very heart.

"Um…we better get off to bed…" I finally broke clearing my voice.

"Oh…um…ya." He drifted coming back into reality." He looked at me one last night before we went our separate ways. "Goodnight." he whispered.

"Goodnight Jim…Captain Hawkins." I bowed teasingly. He chuckled as I walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22 Hazy Dreaming

Alyssa never knew what love is until Jim Hawkins gave her his very heart. She knew she was missing something deep inside her. She placed her fingers lightly on her lips still feeling Jim's warm soft breath. _I never felt this way to anyone before…I think I'm in love…but I'm not sure…I want to go out with him but what if something terrible happens? I'll look out for him as he looks out for me. That's what you're supposed to do right? If only this wasn't so difficult. _She gave up sighing in thought and dreamt of him as she drifted off into a hazy sleep.

* * *

Jim's point of view

_So close…I was so close! I kissed her ya but…I just want to be together. I love her so much. I know there's danger but my only heart belongs to her. _He curled up in his hammock slowly closing his eyes and dreamt of her. He smiled.

Days and nights passed by slowly; as the Hispaniola sailed across the sea majestically. Jim Hawkins stretched to an early morning start before Silver woke him.

"Ah! Tis a grand morning lad! And I see you got up early!" Silver greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Silver!" Jim smiled.

"Now Jim my boy, go wake Alyssa as well, we have a full day planned ahead of us!" He told.

"Yes sir!" Jim couldn't help but smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23 The pillow fight

I slept lazily in my hammock. I was having such a wonderful dream too. Then I herd my door knock twice. I just ignored it hoping they would go away. It did and there was silence in the room again. But a few minutes later I herd the door slowly open. I herd creeks against the floor. _Was someone trying to sneak up on me?_ I turned around and I herd the person hold their breath as I flipped to the other side. _Wait a minute…the only person who would try to do such a thing would be Gonzo or Rizzo…Once and a while…Silver? Possibly. Or Jim…JIM! Definitely. I will just give him a jolt. _I tried not to snicker. So I waited in absolute silence as he got closer. I could feel his body heat close to me and at that exact moment… BOO!" I turned around.

"Ahhh!" He cried startled backing away and falling clumsily on the wooden floor. He gave me a baffled and stupid look with his blue eyes with his mouth a gap. I began to laugh.

"Haha you should've seen the look on your face Jim!" I laughed. _I cannot get defeated by a girl!_ He thought in his head. He slyly grinned and pushed me off the hammock.

"Ow!...Jim! That wasn't funny at all!" I rubbed my lower back. But then he began to tickle me.

"Silver ordered me to wake you up…so I did." He said smirking.

"Why you little!" I laughed. And with that I began to hit him with a pillow. He laughed grabbing another one too and soon we began to have a pillow fight. He began using his arm to block my powerful blows. And he ran out with the pillow laughing. "Hey! I need that to sleep with!" I called and chased him. The crew chuckled a little as they saw us playing. Then Silver joined to break us up.

"Alright, alright you two take it easy!" Silver said seriously placing a hand between us. But then Jim gave Silver with a whack of his pillow. We gasped in shock. Silver began to give a serious angry look. He limped off and me and Jim looked at each other feeling bad. Then he soon came back with another pillow and he laughed beginning to hit us. We laughed as well. Jim instantly joined on my side as Silver was getting both of us. We didn't even notice Gonzo and Rizzo since we were having so much fun.

"Hi Jim!" Gonzo greeted bright.

"Hey! Hello Jimbo! Alyssa!" Rizzo joined.

"Hey Alyssa! Hey Silver!" Gonzo added. But we ran pass them not greeting them back.

"Well at least two of them are having a good time." Rizzo gruffed.

"Ah Rizzo it's not so bad! Angle Marie said that later, he'll throw a line out the back and let me drag along the bottom!" He laughed.

"Eh, I don't know about this crew…I feel like they're always watching us just waiting to pounce!" Rizzo said.

"Well that's just a figment of your imagination!" Gonzo shooed. And soon the crew opened a back hatch door kidnapping Rizzo and Gonzo.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24 Safe keepings

I was scrubbing the railings as poor Gonzo was using his spaghetti like arms amusingly. Alyssa was cleaning the stairs. We both watched in disturbance that part of the crew tourchered them. I should have been there for them but I was with her.

"Mr. Arrow lock those three up for the remainder of the voyage!" Captain Smollet ordered strictly.

"Yes sir!" Mr. Arrow saluted. One of the pirates began to groan in agony.

"You can lock us!" Polly the lobster argued.

"Go brink!" Mr. Arrow led.

"Will you stop crying?" Polly angrily yelled at Clueless Morgan.

"Master Hawkins?"_ Master?_ Alyssa thought confused. "May I see you in my cabin please?" Smollet called.

"Yes sir." I saluted weakly. Doctor Lives tied Gonzo to sail mast to the deck below.

"Ready Mr. Gonzo?" He called.

"Ready!" He called.

"Tie up the rope Beaker!" Dr. Livesey commanded. Beaker did so. "We call this the window shade cure!" He announced with a giggle using scissors. He clipped the rope and Gonzo flew around the mast returning to his normal size.

"Oh great…Wow." Gonzo cheered unenthusiastically on top of the mast. He fell on top of Beaker. "That was so cool!" Gonzo laughed. Poor Beaker's head was stuck. "Oh sure!" And Gonzo helped pop his head back.

As I entered Captain Smollet's Cabin I saw a picture of a lady pig as I sat down. _Even Captain Smollet has a girlfriend!_ I thought miserably.

"Who's the lady pig sir?" I asked with interest hoping the Captain will give me love advice.

"Never mind that Jim, listen, I'm hoping you're willing to give me the map now considering what just happened." He told me seriously.

"I'd rather not sir." I returned back unsurely. He lowered his head shaking it and sighing disappointingly.

"I'd hope it wouldn't come to this Jim…but…as Captain, I ordered you to give me the map." He said strictly. I gave him a blank look and looked at my ivory opened vest. I sighed unpleased and took it out from underneath.

"Mr. Arrow?" Smollet beckoned. And Arrow instantly opened the door.

"Aye, aye Captain!" He bowed.

"Lock up this treasure map." He ordered. I had nothing to do but hand it to him.

"It will be safe in here sir." Mr. Arrow told us assuring locking it up tight.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25. Cabin Fever

Another day passed, all was fine when the wind just died. We were stranded in the middle of the ocean. It was scorching hot out and the crew couldn't do anything except chores on board and for Doctor Livesey's sake tan. We waited for hours, and hours. Me, Alyssa and Long John were working down in the galley still with the sun beating on our backs. I was peeling potatoes for the crew's supper, and Silver was chopping some vegetables and Alyssa washed some dishes. There was small talk above deck.

"It's been six weeks, since we've left England." One pirate swallowed.

"Five days since we had peace." One man muttered. Then nothing but a heat wave was getting to our senses. I began to get dizzy once it started.

"No…I GOT THE MADNESS!" One man shouted trying to shake it off. "I GOT CABIN FEVER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs still shaking.

"I GOT IT TOO!" Another man joined. Then everyone one on top deck shouted "CABIN FEVER!" Then as soon as we knew it everyone lost their senses and started dancing and singing. I was almost close to loosing it and Alyssa completely lost it. She grabbed my hand and we ran up deck and began to dance.

_I got cabin fever it's running in my brain!_ One pirate sang with steam coming out of his ears. _I got cabin fever it's driving me insane! We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas. _We began to dance really close and personal. We moved our shoulders to the beat back up and moving forward. And I allowed her to have my hand on me. _Been stuck at sea so long we simply gone bananas! Ariba! Chica, chica boom! A chica, chica boom, boom, chica! A chica, chica boom, boom chica!_ She shimmed her arms and I began to try but I messed up. I shrugged and she laughed but taught me. _We got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, we got cabin fever, we're all going mad!_ I gave her a spun making her dance in front of me. _I want to try it…but I'm afraid too. Maybe if I._ And without finishing my thoughts I pressed my body close against her and she turned around. She exclaimed and I backed away, afraid she was startled. But she beckoned my closer without words. And soon she pressed her lower back in front of me and we began swaying our hips with my pelvis pressed against hers. _We both definitely have cabin fever. _I thought.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

_So this is what grinding feels like._ Everybody else was dancing like crazy. _Grab your partner by the ear. Lash him to the wheel. _A cock roach began singing country. And someone else whooped. _Do-si-do step on his toe, listen to him squeal. Allemande left, allemande right it's time to sail or sink. Swing your partner over the side drop him in the drink. _Then some weird demented people began to sing. _We got cabin fever, No if's, and's or but's, we're disoriented and demented and a little nuts._ Then the couple vanished into thin air with smoke left behind. (Forgive me if I got the wrong language and if someone can translate) Then Polish people began singing weirdly. _Ach du lieber Volswagen car. _

_(Yodel-lay-ee-ooh) Saur braten viener schnitzel und a vunder bar. _

_We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side._ Then dead Tom rose out of a coffin. _And then it died! _Then more Spanish singers came in. _I got cabin fever I think I lost my grip. I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script. Si! _Jim gave me a spun and I twirled into his arms.

* * *

Jim's point of view.

I noticed Alyssa stopped dancing and she tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I paused and a big rather large man…or women began signing very high pitched. We just watch in shock. _I was floating 'neath a tropic moon._ We exchanged weird glances and continued watching. _And dreaming of a blue lagoon, now I'm crazy as a loon!_ Then as she finished we laughed. Then the crew began to get insane and singing really loudly. _Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard. This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward! We were sailing, sailing headed who knows were and now though were all her, we're not at all there! CABIN FEVER! AHH! _Then everything went back to normal and the wind picked up again.

"Look the wind is back!" One pirate announced excitedly.

"What are we doing? What's going on? What was that? I feel like such a fool." The crew walked away complaining. Me and Alyssa's memories came back and we didn't remember what was going on.

"I hope know one saw that." Another pirate grumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26 Alyssa's sickness

"Wha-What happened?" Alyssa asked dizzily.

"I-I don't know…" _What did happen?_ Her thoughts broke my silence as she staggered almost falling. I caught her just on time. "You okay?" I questioned her softly.

"Just…dizzy that's all." She shook her head lightly.

"Hey, you don't look too well. Let me help you." I whispered. And I scooped her up gently in my arms carrying her off to bed.

"Hey Jim lad! We need to go down to the brink and give those traitors bread and water. Even though I think they should rot." Silver growled.

"Just a minute Long John, Alyssa's not feeling well."

"Oh…I see, well once your done taking care of that meet me down their." I nodded my head and took her to my cabin. I laid her down on my hammock and tucked her in. I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

"You should rest I'll check on you in a few minutes." She just moaned in agreement and before I turned she grabbed my hand.

"Jim…" She whispered. I sighed and gave her a gently friendly kiss on her forehead. And she let me go. As I walked out the door I gave her once last look before I left.

"I love you." I whispered faintly.

I began to prepare the prisoners food. I walked down to the cells concentrating on balancing the pate.

"Here you go your bread and water for today." I told them displeased.

"But…I ordered shrimp scampi!" One of the prisoners complained.

"That's more than you deserve you villainous dopes!" Silver growled in the cage. "Oh Jim, by rights I should be locked up too, letting thieves like them aboard this ship. Oh it chills me to think that the almost killed your little friends. Looking for some daft treasure map." He whispered looking away as he had his hand on my shoulder.

"None of this would have happened if I'd give Captain Smollet the…" I stopped myself right there not saying another single word._ Idiot! Why would I say that out loud to Silver? Now he would know where the map is hiding!_ "I mean…" I stopped again.

"What lad?" He asked gently squeezing my shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I should be talking about this with you or anyone." I said unsurely.

"You mean…you actually got a treasure map?" Silver questioned.

"Not anymore, Mr. Arrow took it and locked it up in the captain's cabin." I spoke softly lowering my voice. "You must keep it a secret." I told him seriously.

"Oh don't bother worrying about that. You only told old Long John…Now you run along and do your chores now go on." He shooed. I did.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27 Lookout

As the sky lurked into the night I was outside looking at the terrible fog we were in. I couldn't see anything at all I shivered and warmed up my arms and decide to check on how Alyssa's doing. I opened the door slowly and I could see she was only using the lighter sheet. _I assumed she was getting hot. _She sat up as soon as I came in.

"I can see your feeling better!" I smiled cheerfully.

"I only feel better when you're around." She smiled in return.

Later on that foggy night I watched over her making sure she was one hundred percent better. So I slept on the floor and she gave me an extra pillow and the heavier blanket and we both drifted off into sleep. Happy that we were both in each other's presence.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28 Mr. Arrow's gone

"Man over board!" A frantic voice called waking up the whole crew. I woke up startled and she noticed me waking up.

"What is it?" She whispered.

I don't know…" I told her gently and listened to outside. A crew member knocked on Captain Smollet's cabin and he appeared with a robe and towel over his head.

"I'm sorry sir. Mr. Arrow's gone overboard. And all we found was…his hat." He choked.

I gasped. And she asked what's wrong.

"Mr. Arrow's dead!" I told her faintly. She stood there motionless.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

"I'm going to go check it out." And with that he left and I quickly got changed, following him out the door.

Every crew member on board stood aligned in front of an altar where Captain Smollet was. We all bowed our heads in respect.

"And so my friends, the sea has claimed another loyal officer, and friend, Mr. Samuel Arrow, wonderful man who used to get up out of our beds before dawn for a good reason. May the wind be ever at your back Samuel Arrow…Rest in peace my friend. Amen." He finished lecturing.

"Amen." We responded. After the funeral I saw Jim take off not knowing where.

* * *

Jim's point of view

I figured Rizzo and Gonzo would be snacking down in the galley so I started there. I herd munching sounds in the apple barrel and smiled knowing it was them. I appeared looking down at them seeing half of the apples eaten.

"Rizzo! Gonzo!" My voice echoed. They screamed startled looking up glad to see it was me.

"Jim! We've missed you and Alyssa! Climb in!" Gonzo invited.

"Speaking of Alyssa where is she?" Rizzo asked realizing she's always with Jim.

"She went off somewhere probably doing her chores. And I can't I'm doing mine as well." I told them.

"Common share an apple!" Rizzo laughed.

"Ya common!" And Gonzo and Rizzo pulled me in. My eyes widened in surprise. I was about to have an apple myself until we herd Polly the lobster come in along with Monty, and Clueless Morgan.

"Anyway, here's the plan!" Polly bursted the door open. I began to listen.

"I say maybe we should kill that Captain now!" Monty angrily told them.

"And then we'll get that stupid bear!" One pirate argued.

"Ya!" One agreed.

"Ooh can we make a rug outta him?" Clueless Morgan asked evilly. My eyes widened in shock noticing the prisoners escaped. They all laughed. "Oh hi Long John." Morgan greeted. They all shuddered in fear as he appeared.

"I'm an easy man, a gentleman a fortune says most… But it makes me sick the most to sail with the likes of you!" He snarled. I smiled pleased hearing John say that. _I knew it! He is a good guy! _I smiled at Gonzo and Rizzo who were also listening happy that Long john was on their side. "Now get this straight! If anyone mutinies before I's says so! I will throw you over board like I did with that scurvy mate Mr. Arrow!" He growled. They all shuddered. My smiled turned into a frown puzzled. _He threw Arrow overboard! _"I says, let the Captain steer us closer to the island, I got the lads treasure map now! When the time is right…We'll kill them all!" Long John cried. The crew cheered.

"Wait, w-w-wait! What about kidnapping Alyssa?" Clueless Morgan asked.

"What about her?" John snarled in disgust.

"You said we might be able to kidnap Hawkins and her. And since he won't be able to help with the map we should kidnap the one thing he loves!" Morgan thought.

"I can see where you're going Morgan…" Silver smirked evilly. My eyes widened with fear.

"Alright, we'll take it easy on her…but tourcher her if Jim doesn't give it!"

"Ya!" They cheered laughing.

"Land ho!" Someone called above deck.

"Common lads!" Silver said excitedly the crew followed him upstairs. As soon as they were gone we peeked from the barrel.

"Oh my goodness!" Gonzo exclaimed.

"We have to warn the Captain and Alyssa." I said anxiously.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29 Kidnapped

We climbed upstairs and saw everyone in a bustle getting into the longboats.

"Helmsmen get into the long boats." Captain Smollet ordered. He nodded as we reached to the Captain.

"Captain we need to speak with you!" I spoke softly so no one can hear.

"Um, I'm sorta busy right now Jim." He turned around.

"But Captain! We just herd…" I looked to make sure he wasn't listening. "Long John was planning a mutiny and he's got the treasure map!" I whispered. Smollet's face fallen into worry.

"I see…Mr. Silver?" Captain Smollet questioned.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" He turned around.

"Mr. Silver I want you to take to crew to shore at once we need water and provisions take as long as you want!" But that wasn't what I wanted to hear from the Captain. The crew cheered in excitement. I turned my head nervously towards him.

"Sir! To a task to my liking sir that it is!" Silver called.

"Quickly boys gather the officers and meet me in my quarters quickly!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" I nodded my head and ran off. I walked off coming back with the officers and Alyssa.

"Jim lad! Alyssa! There's only room in the boat for two more! Come in for an adventure!" Silver offered. Alyssa was about to walk towards him nonchalantly but I grabbed her hand to stop her. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh I can't, the Captain wants us." We walked off together.

"Oh what a shame! I'll miss ya lads that I will! Um Jim!" I turned my head around. "I seem to have left my crutch on board, hand it to me like a good lad will ya?" He asked. _Well I can._ I thought. I bent down to grab it. "There's a good boy." Silver praised. I held it as far away as I could. "Oh you have to bit a bit closer than that I can't reach it from there!" He chuckled. I moved it in closer but cautiously. He grabbed it pulling me a long in it. I screamed. I landed with a thud in the boat as pirates began to get a hold of me. I grunted. I herd they just captured Alyssa as well so I began to struggle. I punched clueless Morgan but he just laughed.

Back at the Captain's headquarters they were discussing the plan.

"The plan is simple, once the pirates are ashore we set sail under term in a year or so by now the fight should be out of them!" Captain Smollet declared.

"Oh! Now I understand! That's a brilliant plan!" Dr. Livesey said.

"Except one thing…" Rizzo began looking out the window.

"What's that?" Gonzo asked.

"The pirates have Jim and Alyssa!" They all looked out the window to see for themselves


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 30 Silver's offer

I've know we landed on shore of Skeleton Island because I could here the waves crash on the beach. I could also hear a fire crackling. I couldn't see since I was blindfolded. There was wild laughter from the pirates and they were tossing me around like a sack of potatoes. I was scared and began panting for I was tired begin tossed around. I felt two men grab hold of my arms so I wouldn't escape. They took off my blindfold and to my shock it was night and there stood Silver wearing a Captain's hat. I tried to look around to find Alyssa but she was no where to be seen. I was worried.

"Easy Jim! To all and good fun. Pleased I am to initiate you into our enterprising um company." Silver sucked in some air between his teeth. I swallowed slowly as the crew chuckled darkly. Silver laughed as well. "Which entitles to all the benefits there are." He finished.

"But I don't want any benefits!" I struggled.

"This is a one time special offer Jim lad. Say no and I'll be forced to um…terminate your relationship!" He snapped his fingers and I saw two pirates taking hold of Alyssa. She was blindfolded as well. I gave a horrific look as she struggled. They took off her blindfold and she was panting heavily. My heart began to run faster seeing her in the hands of someone else.

"Alyssa!" I cried. But two men crossed their swords so she was blocked and I couldn't run towards her. She shook her head. I had to admit they found my Achilles heel. That one week spot. I wanted to cry out for her. I would trade her for the map. But she shook her head. She was scared too but she knew it wasn't right.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

"You're nothing but murdering pirates." Jim's voice cracked hoarsely.

"PIRATES?" He snapped. Jim jumped and swallowed giving a startled moan. I gave him a worried look. Silver gave out an evil laugh. Then a serious look. "Pirates…Oh Jim…If that's what you're thinking…you're dead wrong!" He whispered darkly.

_When I was just a lad! Looking for my true vocation! _Jim looked back and forth with his eyes and gave me a look. I shrugged._ My father said; now son this choice deserves deliberation! Though you can be a doctor or perhaps a financier! My boy why not consider a more challenging career?_ Then of course they began singing. They went into Jim's face singing darkly. _Hey ho, ho! You'll cruise to foreign shores, and you'll keep your mind and body sound, by working out of doors. _"Sing it lads!" Silver laughed. _True friendship and adventure, are what we can't live without._ Silver placed his hands on me and Jim. I began to struggle but Silver ignored it. Jim looked into my eyes and he gave me a loving look. _And when you're a professional pirate, that's what the job's about._ Polly sang.

"Upstage lads, this is my ONLY number!" Silver ordered. _Now take Sir Frances Drake, the Spanish all despise him. But to the British they all idolize him; it's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good. And I see us members as a noble brotherhood. Hey ho, ho._ "Oh I love it!" Long John praised. "There's poetry in it!" _We're honorable men, and before we loose our tempers we will always count to ten! One occasions there may be someone you have to execute! _There was a groan as Long John showed someone stabbed with a knife in the back. I closed my eyes startled. _But when you're a professional pirate…_Morgan came in. _You don't have to were a suit…_We all looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Me and Jim exchanged glances. Mad Monty rolled his eyes and joined in. _I could have been a surgeon, I like taking things apart._ Me and Jim both give a disgusted look as he tore open a coconut in half. Then Polly joined in. _I could have been a lawyer but I just had too much heart._ Then Morgan came. _I could have been in politics, cause I've always been a big spender. _Then a pirate interrupted. _And me…I could have been a contender._ The crew laughed as Polly squinted eyes at him. Then Long John came to a finish. _Some say that pirates should feared and hated, I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated. We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat, we're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet! _And then the crew began humming.

"Well look at us Jim! We're a festive of continuality." Silver began to laugh. And they were lightly punching Jim and tousling his hair. I could tell Jim was weak he didn't do anything! He only shook them off once.

* * *

Jim's point of view

"Tell the truth lad, do you really think the Captain and Squire are planning to share the treasure with the likes of us?" He turned around. I couldn't decide. "Come here." Silver beckoned. I looked at Alyssa and she shook her head until one of the pirates grabbed a stronger hold of her. I fell weak. I only looked at him. "No? And we've been the rightful owners, Flint's own crew…who shed our blood to getting it here!" He snarled. "Join us lad! Donate your compass to the treasure hunt get a full share!" I only sighed. _Hey ho, ho it's one for all for one, and we'll share alike with you and love you like a son! We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be. And when you're a professional pirate, you'll be honest, brave and free, the soul of decency you'll be loyal and fair and the on the square, and most importantly. _Then the crew joined in one last time. _When you're a professionally pirate! You're always in the best of company!_ They finished singing.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31 Alyssa and Jim's argument

Then the sound of a cannon disrupted them. They gasped in horror.

"Down!" Silver beckoned.

"There! Captain Smollet coming to rescue us!" Jim said powerfully.

"Don't get your hopes up lade, I taken the liberty of hiding a few of my best men aboard…if a second round follows, it means that they've taken over the Hispaniola and I'm the new Captain!" He happily told us. My eyes widened in shock. The crew laughed evilly. "Now then…" He placed his hand by his ear. Me and Jim both nervously turned our head. A second cannon has been fired. And jumped startled and now afraid.

"NO!" I yelled. Jim gave me a worried look. Silver cutted Jim's bond with his sword.

"I'm the only friend you got in the world now Jim. Let's dig up some buried treasure eh shipmates?" Silver asked. "Well be needing your compass though." He added.

"No." He said weakly.

"I'll be taking it either way Jim." He nodded his head towards me. And saw that two men held their guns at me. I shook my head. But he took it out slowly unraveling it. He tossed it to Silver. They cheered.

"Common lad! Let's not waist time." He slowly walked with them. I walked up towards him.

"Jim?" He ignored me. "Jim…listen to me! Why did you?"

"I had to do what I had to do."

"You would give your father's precious compass so they can have the treasure for me?" I asked him angrily.

"What, you would rather let me not give it to them and let you die?...I love you Alyssa. But you're going to have to trust me."

"I'm not so sure if I can anymore…" I muttered. He looked into my eyes deeply with shock and left with them me struggling with two pirates holding me.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32. Changing sides

"Long John look!" A pirate cried coming into the view of a dead tree with skeletons hanging. Silver chuckled darkly.

"Flint hung em up there after he gullied them! To mark the trail of the treasure." He laughed pleased. Some pirates moaned in fear. "Had a sense of humor old Flint had." He teased sarcastically.

"It's a sign…it's a cursed place!" Clueless Morgan stammered.

"Well there's an informed opinion!" Silver gritted. "Alright Jim lad! Where to from here?" He questioned me excitedly. _Since Alyssa hates me why not give the treasure away?_ I thought miserably.

"On a heading of one hundred and seventeen nine degrees, walk three hundred and twelve paces where the dead men hang high." I read.

"That way!" He pointed. I even had to count how many paces we had to walk!

"What if clueless is right? What if it is…cursted?" Polly lobster stuttered.  
"I'll show you're curse your mulling little, limp livered, softy hearted, little wuss of a crustacean!" Silver pushed greedily slicing moldy bamboo. He stopped and walked inside the cave of the tree. A pirate pushed me forward and I glared at him walking in myself.

"Treasure…buried here." I held the map over the spot.

"Oi we don't even have to dig it up!" One pirate exclaimed the others smirked in happiness seeing the chests.

"Common mate the treasures ours!" Then they began raving in on the chests. Silver was too busy watching and I came back to Alyssa. She was weak too I noticed. I helped her untie her hands.

"Jim!" She whispered startled.

"Shh!" I shushed. They opened the chest as I finished untying her. She rubbed her wrists full of rope burns. They all stood baffled as the chests were all empty.

"There's no treasure here Silver! You brought us here for nothing!" Polly exclaimed upset.

"Ya!"

"And now we betray from mutiny!"

"Ya!" They crew angrily chanted getting their swords prepared.

"I say…we should, KILL HIM!" Mad Monty yelled viciously.

"YA!" They cheered. They all drew their swords. Silver got out his two guns quickly.

"Run lad save yourself!" Silver yelled to me. I began to do so grabbing Alyssa's hand.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked astounded. As we were at the cave's exit.

"Because I like you boy…and oh okay and your girlfriend! Why would you think I was lying about that? We stood shocked him spilling out the truth. The crew began to go after Silver. "RUN!" He yelled to us. I grabbed Alyssa's hand and we ran out hearing the angry calls of the mutinying pirates. We also herd a gunshot. She jumped as we continued running.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch. 33 Back together

"Wait a minute!" we stopped for a second to catch our breaths. I herd Jim swallow as we stopped. We were far away from the cave as possible. "You planned that all along didn't you?" I questioned him curiously. He nodded his head catching his breath. I began to feel like a bitch to what I said to him earlier. "I can't believe Silver just allowed us free."

"We just got lucky." He breathed. I gave him a really apologetic look. "What?" he asked.

"Jim I'm so sorry! I didn't know what happened back there. I didn't know if I could trust you or not and you planned this all along!" I cried. He walked over towards me feeling sorry as well.

"I was being kind of an ass too. I gave them my father's compass because I know your worth more that that!" He held my hands.

"I'm so very sorry Jim."

"It's okay, we're almost done."

"Do you smell something cooking?" We lifted up our noses and smelled something close by.

"Gonzo and Rizzo!" We both smiled.

* * *

Jim's point of view

We held hands running to them. We finally found them tied to steaks.

"I wish we were back at the Admiral Benbow eating table scraps." Rizzo wished.

"Where about to become table scraps." Gonzo chuckled sarcastically. Let's just say it's great to see them. We snuck and crawled on our bellies so we can't be seen. Alyssa giggled and I shushed her as I got my pocket knife out cutting their bonds.

"Well this is terrible this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" Rizzo complained throwing the rope on the ground. Gonzo gave him a puzzled look. I couldn't help but chuckle too. "Wait a second I've been cut loose!" Rizzo said holding the cut rope.

"Hiya guys!" I whispered cheerfully.

"Jim! They've got Captain Smollet!" Gonzo informed.

"I know common we gotta get help!" I cutted Gonzo's bonds and we snuck off.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch. 34

*What happens before when the hero's reach the jolly boat after rescuing Rizzo and Gonzo? Cautious little lemony actually I wouldn't know

what kind of lemony it would be lol you decided! Sorry it took do long! I'm quite very busy nowadays!*

Jim's point of view

"We need to find a jolly boat to rescue the Squire the crew and the Captain." I told my friends as we rushed to the shore as an escape route.

"Don't worry! Me and Rizzo saw some pirates steal our jolly boat, but we saw where they hid it." Gonzo explained. "Follow us…unless you two

are reunited and you wanted to have a few minutes alone…We'll go ahead." Gonzo added smirking with delight. Rizzo was already running

ahead wanting to get of this nightmare island.

As they disappeared I sighed heavily annoyed at that.

"I hate it when they do that." I muttered to her. I herd her stifle her giggles.

"You wanted to be alone though don't you?" She pressed the question. I hesitated.

"More than anything." I admitted letting out a burdened sigh. I felt as if I were holding my breath and letting all my air out. I felt empty; I'm

having the adventure with the girl I ever dreamed of, but still feel…something's missing. But getting out of the suspense and trouble are not

over yet. I saw her close to me; I didn't realize we inched closer.

Alyssa's point of view

His beautiful blue eyes searched into mine. Both of our bodies pressed among each other. I bit my lower lip, trying not to tremble. Two sides in

my head where having an argument about Jim.

'_Don't kiss him again! He only did it to persuade you." One hissed._

"_No kiss him! You never know if this will be your last, so make it one to remember." Then my voice came in the good vs. evil voice. _

"_Why do you think that?...You dare think that MY Jim will not make it?" I questioned both of them furiously. _

"_It's not that sweetheart." My evil mind began. You just deserve a better pirate that's all…How about John Silver?" It cooed romantically. _

"_Jim would be heart broken. If I fell for John Silver…Plus he's way too old for me." I immediately answered arching my brow. _

"_Ignore that response, kiss him! You know you want to." _I shook both minds away.

Jim's point of view

I pulled away about to give up. She seemed innocently puzzled and hurt by the way I acted.

"Common we gotta find Rizzo and Gonzo." I muttered. "I've already abandoned them more than once." I added; I was surprised by myself as

well as I walked ahead of her.

"Oh…ok." She sullenly walked from a far distance. _'Why did I do that? Know I driven her away.' _I bit the inside of my cheek thinking in thought. I

wanted to apologize but I was already caught up with Rizzo and Gonzo.

"Sheesh it's about time you two got here!" Rizzo scoffed.

"I'm glad they stalled there's no point to rowing to the Hispaniola with a shot down jolly boat." Gonzo pointed.

"Well that won't help us." I said crouching down their size. "We'll have to swim to the ship." I folded my hands across my lap getting fidgety

as Alyssa arrived.

"Hello Earth to Jimbo? Swimming to a ship full of pirates to save the Captain is not a good plan." Rizzo stated.

"Maybe one of us will start drowning…" I muttered angrily. I gave Alyssa a shocked look and sadly looked out to the blue sea.

"Look!" Alyssa's eyes widened in awe seeing another jolly boat rowing ashore. It was Mr. Arrow!

"Mr. Arrow!" I called.

"Mr. Arrow come over hear!" I was not the only one glad to see him.

"He's alive!" She cheerfully flung her arms over me. I was puzzled.

"I thought you were angry at me?" I gave her a smirking grin.

"I could never stay mad at you for that long." Her face was glowing. I couldn't help but give her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed after I

faced her.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"I thought it would be a good moment."

Alyssa's point of view

I was feeling very warm besides the warm temperature on the island in the morning. Me and Jim were about to kiss when Mr. Arrow

interrupted us. We both looked away blushing.

"Later." Jim mouthed. I smiled timidly and nodded.

"Oh Alyssa boys! Come join me aboard this exceptionally safe little boat!" Mr. Arrow nodded pleased. Me and Jim walked into the waist high

water so we can help pull Mr. Arrow safely to shore. "By the way that Silver fellow may not be trustworthy!" He warned. I smiled cheerfully.

"Now he tells us!" Rizzo laughed with Gonzo.

"We should tell him Jim." I chuckled at Mr. Arrow's unnoticing moment. Jim nodded.

"That's because Mr. Arrow we over herd Silver building up a mutiny back on the ship."

"Ana as we were about to go tell the Captain and everyone else…" I added after.

"But they kidnapped both me and Alyssa." Jim gave me a longing look.

"I knew it!" Mr. Arrow gasped.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch. 35

Note: I know the last chapter was quite short, but I'm sort of running out of time but I'm almost done with the movie/story! *whines

desperately* maybe I can muster all of it into one big final ending! And again the more reviews that inspire me the faster I will type!*

Alyssa's point of view

Jim shushed us as Mr. Arrow rowed the jolly boat up to the Hispaniola. It was time to attack and take back what was ours! He crawled out of

the boat and into the cannon hatches, I followed easily behind. _'Boy I'm glad were both small enough to fit.' _I thought happily. The rest followed

according to Jim's brilliant plan. We were underneath the deck when Jim pointed towards where Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey and Assistant

Beaker where tied up to their necks against the lower mast.

"Why are you just standing there? Try to help us, save us DO SOMETHING!" The Squire yelled at the invisible Mr. Bimble. I stifled my giggles as

Jim shushed me smiling.

"Shh!" Jim shushed smiling.

"Master Hawkins you come to rescue us!" Dr. Livesey gasped cheerfully. I began to untie one end as Jim worked his way through the other.

"I should've let him in my finger!" The Squire scolded at his finger. As the crew was free Jim told them our plan. He peeked above deck to

make sure it was safe. But it wasn't. Just as planned there were full of bad pirates on deck. Jim quietly walked back downstairs towards us.

"We're ready Master Hawkins!" Dr. Livesey confirmed as we finished up dressing Mr. Arrow.

"Do you think this will work Dr. Livesey?" Jim questioned unsure.

"Oh yes! My research indicates that pirates are very superstitious!" Dr. Livesey assured. We gave Mr. Arrow the cue and he rose up out of the stairwell.

"Oogie boogie oogie boogie!" He rose with dried seaweed over his head. "I am the ghost of Samuel Arrow! Oogie!" He screamed. As we

listened below the pirates screamed out of fright jumping over board making a splash.

"Common we gotta save the Captain!" Jim led as others laughed at their accomplishment.

"That was fantastic Mr. Arrow!" My face beamed at the excitement that was just played.

"Ya that was beautiful Mr. Arrow!" Gonzo complimented. I saw Jim giving me a loving look.

Jim's point of view

"What do we do now…Jim?" Gonzo looked on to me. Other heads followed. I was inspired and took order without question.

"Weight anchor?" I asked a little unsure.

"Weight anchor!" Mr. Arrow ordered. I smiled getting the feel.

"Set the sails!" I ordered in a nice but strict voice.

"Set the sails!" Mr. Arrow repeated. The crew began to hustle about following MY very orders.

"You Squire Trelawney-

"Ah n-n-now Master Hawkins!" Squire Trelawney trembled. _'He thinks I'm going to punish him.' _I chuckled. "You, take the helm." I placed a

gently hand on his shoulder. The Squire's face brightened at the idea.

"Ah! Step aside Mr. Bimble! I shall be taking the helm!" Alyssa chuckled.

"And you Alyssa Marie." I raised my voice a little sternly pretending of course. Her face crestfallen.

"Yes Captain Hawkins?" She curtsied well mannered.

"Jim." I told her puzzled.

"Jim?" She acted as if she never herd my name before. I walked towards her and then brought my voice so only she can hear.

"This is an important question." I whispered softly she looked up as if she were going to understand.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I softly asked. Her eyes sparkled at the sound.

"Jim that's all I ever wished for." I then pulled her into a hug happy she said yes.

The ship creaked as we inched towards the shore. Jim, Rizzo, Gonzo and I took a glance at what was coming.

"Look it's the Captain and the Pig!" Gonzo pointed. I herd Jim gasp as he took out his telescope.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Rizzo. I bit my lip seeing them dangle at such a height.

"Silver must've tied them like that!" I held on Jim's arm.

"Head for those cliff's!" Jim strongly ordered.

"Head for the cliff's Squire!" Mr. Arrow turned to the Squire.

"Aye, Aye!" He shouted turning the helm towards the cliff.

"We're lowering the net now!" Dr. Livesey called. Beaker meeped frantically. We all started to pull the net down with quick force so we can

save the Captain and his girlfriend.

"We're coming Captain Smollet!" Jim shouted. "Steady, steady!" Jim ordered holding the net. I could hear the pig whimpering. The rope they

we're dangling from snapped and they both plummeted down screaming. All of us jumped startled on deck hoping we caught them but the

Captain and the pig missed.

"Oh no!" I said. The rest of the crew headed towards the ship not hearing a splash. The two statues caught them.

"Waldorf you old fool! We're heroes! We saved the pig and the frog!" One cheered.

"Well, it was too late to save the movie!" They both laughed joyfully.

"Welcome about Captain Smollet!" Jim saluted proudly.

"And welcome to your lady pig friend." Mr. Arrow added.

"Ah look out!" Rizzo and Gonzo shouted. The ship was just about to crash on the shore making us all jolt.

"Whoa!" We all cried. We then straightened ourselves a minute later. I was on top of Jim who broke my fall.

"You okay?" He smiled.

"I never felt better." I giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed bashfully. He helped me up with kind hands and he went by Mr.

Arrow. I blushed now unable concentrate bringing my loving focus only on Jim.

"The Captain must have his sword!" Mr. Arrow was holding his sword and placed another across in his mouth swinging on a rope down to the

beach. Jim followed abruptly after giving a heroic battle cry. I snapped out of it as Rizzo and Gonzo followed after their friend. I saw Jim

bravely cross swords with a group of pirates. I then swung down after knocking a pirate down as I released the rope holding a sword. I l

ooked down seeing he was unconscious; pieces of loose hair fell out of my pony tail. Captain Smollet dodge one blow as a pirate slashed at

him knowing he was swordless. Benjamina gasped. Mr. Arrow fought courageously with two swords head butting a pirate.

"Captain!" Mr. Arrow called as he finished his battle. Captain Smollet brought his attention after another pirate stabbed a palm tree with a

spear. "Here!" He tossed a sword to the Captain who jumped highly in the air and caught it. Captain Smollet sliced the spear in half and

Benjamina punched the pirate in the face knocking him out.

"Alright! No more Ms nice guy!" She angrily growled. She walked up with a bounce right up to a human pirate he stopped holding pieces of

treasure. "No one maroons me and gets away with it!" She slapped the gold out of his hands and shoved him, followed after a whack in the

face making him scream falling to the ground. Silver watched in disbelieve hardly believing Jim's team was winning. Black eyed pea was about

to stab her when she turned around at the right time; making him loose balance as he stabbed the air, while Benjamina punched him in the

stomach with her feet.

I was having fun at this frenzy brawl. A pirate charged at me and I gave a twirl, he was about to slice me the other way but I bent a little

backwards almost missing his blow. I dodged underneath his sword giving him a whack in the back making him fall unconscious. I gave a

happy triumphant hum.

"Haha little girly is going to get it." One pirate laughed stupidly.

"LITTLE? Who are you to call me little!" I kicked him in the balls making him cough and bent down. I then swayed my hips to one side on my

right making him fall into the sand. "…I think he got the memo." I smiled innocently. I saw Jim's eyes widened and rapidly came over helping

me out.

"Alyssa duck!" I herd him I did immediately making Jim bend over me letting the pirate roll over his back.

"Thanks!" I gasped seeing Jim saved me from the pirate now knocked out.

"Nobody will come close to you if you're safe by me." Jim panted.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch. 36

*Forgive me for so many chapters you guys!*

Mr. Arrow backed into a palm tree along with Captain Smollet while fighting off pirates.

"Good to see you alive Mr. Arrow!" The Captain greeted while his sword slashed.

"Thank you Captain!" He panted lightly knocking out a pirate. Rizzo and Gonzo finally came on the scene as they landed on the beach.

"Oh what am I supposed to do? Oh, oh, oh!" Cried the Squire completely confused holding his sword.

"Common!" One pirated shouted stingily. Jim rushed up to him and slid his sword downwards with the pirate, making him scream; Clueless Morgan sliced him in the arm by accident.

"Sorry!" He apologized slashing swords with Jim.

"On guard!" A cockroach called to Gonzo.

"Me casa su casa!"

"Oh I will make cheese out of you! Common!" He threatened.

"Mushi cosuba hitizuto! Hiya!" Gonzo took two starfish out of his pants perfectly pinning the cockroach to the ship. "Cocarocha!" Gonzo cried rolling his tongue. He chuckled as he won victoriously. Meanwhile Jim was crossing blades with the same pirate; but not Clueless Morgan. Jim and Jerry both raised their swords high as Jim kicked him in the stomach hard.

"Ah!" He cried in a little pain.

"Common Jerry he's just a kid!" Silver spat. I watched Jim having a fierce battle with him as he cried out. Jim gave Jerry a slice in the butt. As he was bent down Morgan tried to have a go but stopped as Jerry was about to slice him over head. As the pirate lowered he was the perfect size so I knocked him out by punching him on the head helping Jim. Jerry rolled of Jim's back as he gasped in shock seeing I helped. He nodded his head and we both turned towards Morgan.

"Okay, okay…Ugh…I'm dead!" And with that he pretended to faint unconsciously. Me and Jim rolled our eyes as a pirate sliced my arm with his sword.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain. I fell on to the hot sand clutching my arm on the blood seeping through the tunic. Jim rushed over towards me.

"No, don't I'll be fine!" I told him.

"You're injured!" Jim cried over the noise.

"Jim please I'll be fine! Go help Gonzo." I told him through clutched teeth. He gave me a desperate look to help but he ran over to help out. I was about to quickly aid myself when I felt a hand grab me. The voice laughed evilly.

Captain Smollett's point of view

After one of the pirates oddly told me and Mr. Arrow that he loved our crew I saw Alyssa was in hands of the leader of Long John. Her left arm had a gash open and her white tunic was ripped on the left side; showing she was trying to bandage herself up. I quickly hopped over to her rescue. He saw me coming and pointed a gun at her head. Her lip trembled but dare not to move.

"Silver!" I called with the cutlass in my hand. He looked at me and pointed deeper at her. I took a few leaps and knocked the pistol right out of his hand.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" I laughed waving my sword victoriously in my hand. Silver laughed at me as if I where a joke. For once Alyssa watched in fear. Silver took out his sword and crossed blades with mine roughly. Benjamina watched in admiration. I began to rip pieces of his vest off while he gave me a ghastly look. I backed away and laughed as Silver swung roughly at me again as I blocked his blow. Benjamina cheered for me. I ripped off the last of his vest with my sword, and a part of his jacket, then the feather on his hat. "Ha-ha Silver!" I laughed. "Not bad for an amphibian!" I added.

"Excuse me!" Long John huffed.

"Pardon?" My sword then flung out of my slippery hands. I cleared my throat nervously as it stuck on the ship. "I'm a frog you know slippery hands?" I told him. Silver chuckled evilly placing a sword towards Alyssa's throat.

"You know I never believed violence isn't really the problem to everything." I told him nervously.

"Really? Allow me to disagree Cap'n." He placed his sword roughly on her neck. Just in the nick of time Jim came and pointed his sword towards Silver's throat.

"Kill Alyssa and you'll have to kill me." He strictly told Silver glaring at him.

"Kill Jim and you'll have to kill me." Gonzo stood by his side.

"Kill Gonzo and you'll have to kill me!" Squire Trelawney said.

"Kill Squire Trelawney and Mr. Bimbo and you'll have to…negotiate strenuously." Rizzo hesitated. Silver was about to bail before Benjamina stopped him with her people.

"Going somewhere, John, John?" She asked innocently. Silver was cornered.

Alyssa's point of view

I was shocked in how everyone worked together and helped one another out.

"Well Mr. Hawkins, it seems your little family has come together against me." Silver told Jim calmly. Silver gave his sword to Jim and handed me over. I found myself safely in Jim's arms; which made me blush. Jim smiled glad he got his two rewards back.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch. 37

Note~ Whoo! I'm done with this one you guys! Success! ^^*

Jim's point of view

We tied the pirates up down in the cells as we were heading back for Bristol. It was getting late and we were all exhausted and those nasty buccaneers where soon to face trial. Gonzo, Rizzo, me and Alyssa all slept on deck since it was such a beautiful night. I was appointed to Captain as Captain Smollet retired earlier, tomorrow we were going to have a celebration in order of my and everyone else's success on the ship. Before a few members of the crew fell asleep I went on a stroll with my girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" She noticed I was focused on something else. The wind tousled my hair playfully.

"…Nothing's wrong, I have everything I want with me right now." I brought my voice to a loving whisper. I pressed my body against hers, but this time she kissed me without hesitating. I felt my lips tingle with excitement as her moist lips pressed against mine. This girl I've been working with forever, friends, and now in a relationship made my heart pound a thousand miles. The soft kiss turned into a deep passionate kiss as I forced a little harder.

We fell asleep later with my arms around her by our friends.

Jim's point of view

There was a crisp breeze blowing through the midnight sky. **THUD…** I awoke at the first mysterious sound filling the quiet night air. **THUD…** I propped my elbow on my side as I herd it the second time. Luckily Alyssa was asleep and the rest of the crew. I quietly got up and left her side for a few minutes to investigate. I herd her softly hum as she noticed the warmth from my presence was gone. But she continued to sleep soundly without me bringing a warm smile to her face. I smiled weakly at her and went down the stairs from the top deck. The mystery was solved when I saw Silver in a Jolly boat bringing the last of the treasure in with him.

"Silver!" I exclaimed as softly as I could. He stopped stacking the last of the treasure into his boat. He looked up at me as his boat bobbed in the black water.

"I suppose you'll be blowing the whistle on me now won't you Jim?" He calmly suggested.

"Suppose I will…You'll have to return to Bristol to stand trial." I told him. My heart was beating fast.

"Oh I'm sorry Jim; I have a terrible fear for hanging." He said after finishing with a nervous laughing. He held a pistol towards my heart. I raised a golden whistle that was dangling from my neck to my lips slowly. Silver stood up intimidated by my act. I tried to blink away my tears as I was about to sacrifice my life.

"Where shipmates eh Jim? Gentlemen of fortune together…Give us one more chance?" He trembled. I placed the whistle to my lips and was about to take a deep breath and blow. But I couldn't release it. Silver cocked his gun showing that he was going to shoot me. There was a small and awkward silence as Silver broke it by lowering his gun. "Oh…hell Jim. I could never harm you." I released my breath willingly "You're honest, brave, and true….You learned that from me." He smiled darkly.

"I learned it from my friends Mr. Silver…Now take your ores and row away; I never want to see you again ever." I choked holding back my tears. Silver did and then just remembered something as he was rowing backwards.

Alyssa's point of view

I shivered and woke up and woken as I noticed Jim wasn't by my side.

"…Jim!" I whispered fearfully. I then saw him down below deck confronting Silver one last time as Silver was in a Jolly boat. I reached the stairs and saw Silver toss Jim his father's compass to him as he disappeared. Jim caught it and uncurled his gentle fingers revealing it.

"It's a shame really; we'd been a great team Jim!" Silver called one last time as he rowed away in the fog. I walked near him feeling his warmth. I herd him sniffle.

"…Well done Jim…your father would be proud." Smollet softly told him giving him a warm smile. Jim broke his concentration off his father's compass and looked at his friends and released a breath nodding.

"It's going to be okay Jim." I assured softly. He gave me a soft smile and brought me into his body. Abraham Smollet smiled at us. Mr. Arrow came to us bringing some startling news.

"Captain Smollet, I have distrusting news; One of the Jolly boats is missing and I know for fact that it was…terrible unsafe." Mr. Arrow quickly announced. We all looked out to sea with concerned faces to where Long John Silver took one of the unsafe Jolly boats.

Alyssa's point of view

It was a beautiful morning and we were sailing among the sparkling blue sea. Benjamina's Zanzibar Arians tribe tagged along to keep her safe. Two of them were playing on both sides of the helm where Squire Trelawney was trying to steer.

"This is not fun!" Squire cried as he was being tossed with the helm. Benjamina introduced her pet anteater to Mr. Smollet.

"Ready to set sail sir." Mr. Arrow confirmed.

"Were to Captain Hawkins?" Mr. Smollet asked. Jim turned around and smiled to wherever the wind may take us!" He smiled feeling the salty breeze tousling his hair.

"Ya off to Zanzibar to meet the Zanzibar Arians!" Gonzo added. Jim opened his compass and saw the arrow; looking up to me.

"Or my father's compass pointing to straight to my girlfriend's heart." Jim spoke softly giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh…here they go again!" Rizzo sighed. We all began to laugh as the ship sailed into the bright horizon.


End file.
